


Life Coach

by Fail_Gurl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: All Just a Dream, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Rick, Dark! Governor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jealous Shane, M/M, Romance, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Ultimate Sexual tension, adorable rick grimes, life coach, obsessive negan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fail_Gurl/pseuds/Fail_Gurl
Summary: Rick awakens in the hospital two years after he’s been shot, and while he awakens to the world of the living with no walkers in sight. Rick is still in his traumatic comatose nightmare. He tries to get used to the world without walkers being there.He turns to a life coach with his goals in place.But when his life coach is non other than Negan. Rick is forced to cooperate and accept it. Even if it is the psycho Negan...





	1. From the New World Back to the Old One...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this would be my very first fanfiction in like ever. I never had typed or thought of an idea in my head like this before. But when I thought of it I just had to!
> 
> Like I said it's my first EVER to write a fanfiction on this site. I have written others but I don't know. Hope you all like and hopefully I don't butcher the characters on this wonderful show!!

It was dark and it was really warm shockingly. But it seemed lonely. Whatever was happening he doesn't want to be here anymore.... Someone please help him...

Rick slowly opening his eyes. A bright light leering at him through the blinds like he never seen the light for a long time. He lifts his hand in front of his face cringing at what he knows was the sun making that brightness sting to his eyes. He soon sees a hazy figure appearing in front of him, the figure blocking the stinging sun. He cannot seem to understand who it was though.

Unexpectedly a familiar voice asking him worryingly "-are you ok da-" But all he can hear is an echo.

Rick's head hurt, his body ached, and he felt like he was gonna be sick...

He tries to remember what had happened. Then with an instant realization he remembers. Like everything just flooded into his memory all at once.

...Negan...

* * *

Right there although he was kneeling in front of him, he was menacingly looking down at Rick and his son Carl. As if though he was expecting Rick and Carl to bitch down again and work for him once more.

But Rick did not falter. Rick had just made his threat clear to Negan. So when Negan smiled to Rick and he picked himself back up from kneeling. He was expecting Negan to walk behind him and Carl, and he would see Carl's head bashed in just like Glenn and Abrahams. But he was shocked Negan did not move.

Rick looks up only to hear Negan's final words to him. "Fuck Rick and I was beginning to think we can be friends..."

Suddenly a hard swing from Lucille and quickly Rick fell to the ground. His ears ringing from the sudden blow to the head. He can faintly hear carl in the back yelling, calling out to him. Rick slowly gets back up only to see he got hit a second time this time a splash of blood flowing from his head. Straightaway Rick can see from like an ant's view.

Everything now slow to him. He can see Alexandrians coming out from hiding and he can see Maggie. Screaming no as she shoots towards Negan. The boots of Negan now leaving the site of Rick and he can hear a faint roar from a tiger...

Maggie and Daryl now at Rick's side turns him over steadily and with the way they were talking to him it sounded off. But Rick having two blows hit to the head just stares and slowly he soon closes his eyes.

Last thing he seen was Daryl and Maggie and... Carl crying as he closes his eyes and deep darkness takes over him.

* * *

That's what happened.... So why was he alive still?

He looked around blinking a few more times till he got his vision back perfectly. Soon he was faced with Carl's smile, and baby Judith in his arms.

He smiled at the two and cupped their faces. Wondering how long he's been out cause it looks like Judith has grown up a little... Actually aside from that he also notices he's in a white room like it feels familiar and he's been here before. But he knows it isn't in Alexandria's doctors office...

"Hey bud Glad your finally awake. Back to the living and breathing..." Rick's hearing a short comment to his side and a small laugh. But he hasn't heard this voice ever since he had his knife in him and all he can hear is gurling sounds from him.

He turns his head slowly only to find Shane there with a small but very relieved smile. He was in the King County, Georgia police uniform...

"You-you? You're dead...." Rick tries all his might to say that one word. But his throat was dry and so parched he could barely even speak 'you'.

What was happening? Shane is dead.... So why?

Why? Is his former best friend and his deputy in here with them. With Carl, and Judith... Especially when Judith is here. She is Shane's isn't she? That's not important how come Shane was here....

"What I didn't hear that Rick you gotta speak up..." Shane says tilting worryingly his head as he sits next to Rick to try and look his best friend in the eye. But all Rick can do is use his strength to push him away.

Holding Judith in his arms he puts a hand on Shane's chest to push away the built man right beside him as he also tries to glare at him. But his glare soon turns to shock as he sees the skinny looking wrists and a bit bonier hands on Shane's chest. He is hoping if he lifts his left hand right now there will be another healthier looking hand raised to his face. But his shock turns into trauma as soon as the hand from Shane's chest lifts to his face.

Before Rick could express his total breakdown Rick can hear a familiar voice beside him.

"Rick? I need you to turn your head towards me so I can see if your pupils are dilated, then we can take a ct scan to take a look at how your body is doi-" Rick couldn't hear him all he can see is the mouth moving as Hershel. The man who taught him so much, the man whose head was cut off because of him, the man who is probably a bodiless walker right now, is right here in front of him as he flashes a small light in front of his eyes.

Rick immediately giving Judith to Carl and backing them all away from the two men at his bedside. He protected Carl and Judith who are now behind him and with now a minute to swallow his spit. To give him enough moisture to talk clearly again.

"You are supposed to be dead..... How come you are here? Why is Carl and Judith here." Rick asks as his cool demeanor almost slips.

Shane now having his hand raised towards Rick looks to Hershel confusingly. Hershel shrugs and just gives a look to Shane. As soon as that look hits Shane; shane returns his gaze back to Rick. He slowly walks over to Rick. Only to have Rick backing away farther from Shane a scowl now on his face.

With a calm look on him but you can clearly see Shane was scared for the two kids behind Rick. He says to rick with a calming voice "Rick look at me... It's your best friend. Shane. Remember Officer Shane? Deputy police Shane Walsh? You are Rick Grimes, Sheriff Rick Grimes... We are both police men under work for King County Police Force..."

Rick looks down at the hand that Shane was holding out for Rick.

"Okay? You have been shot two years ago by some scum bag involved in a high speed chase... I've been looking after Carl and Judith since that time Rick....." Shane says as he inches a bit closer to Rick.

What Shane didn't realize was that Rick was able to grab a pen from the side table next to him before he backed away. So Rick was waiting. Waiting to pounce on Shane and kill his best friend once more.

Shane takes another slow step hands still raised towards Rick like someone trying to calm down a rabid dog.

"Rick I need you to come this way and-" But before he can finish Rick moves as quickly as he can and stabs Shane's hand with the pen. Not the place he would stab first but it was the closest he was gonna get and he wasn't gonna let Shane stab him like last time.

Rick knows what happened when something like this happened, but that time it was Rick doing all the talking.

Shane grunts and yells in pain, he was shocked to see Rick trying to hurt him. But he was more shocked to see the anger and murder in Ricks eyes. Rick still holding the pen takes another stab.

He pulls out of Shane's hand and this time pounces towards the built man. But it wasn't like before this time Shane was able to grab Rick by his skinny wrist with his blod soaked hands.

Quickly Shane took Rick by the body and turns him over towards his bed. Rick lying on his bed now. Tries to break free.

_This isn't like the old Shane._

Rick thought.

_The old Shane would be much more panicky and try to kill me himself if he had the chance._

But no in a police like maneuver. Shane turned Rick to his stomach. His bloodied hand now pinning his ricks hand to the bed, and with a swift movement grabbed hold of the other wrist to his side, and lock both of Ricks legs to his own.

He yelled to Carl to take Judith out of there and Carl obliged and ran out with a crying Judith weeping to his arms.

"CARL!! CARL!!! NO WAIT PLEASE CARL!!" Rick says as he tries to struggle out of Shane's grasp. Shane noticing Hershel running out the room the same time; knows he's gonna grab some aesthetics.

Shane took this moment to try and talk to his best friend. He looked down at the slender scrawny man beneath him. The man he respected, the one like his only brother, and the man who basically saved his life. Now a murderous rampaging, blood thirsty killing machine.

With another impressive movement Shane now had Rick on his back both skinny arms pinned to the bed, and his legs still hooked to both Ricks. They were now face to face and Shane looks into Ricks eyes trying to find his best friend.

"Hey buddy it's me come on you gotta stop this silly charade man. Come back to us.... Come back to Carl and Judith, and.... and me..... Brother it's me Shane... Shane Walsh? Don't you remember me?" Shane asks Rick with saddened.

"Yes I remember you....." Rick says with malice in his voice.

"I remembered you every single day. Ever since you and Lori, and you trying to kill me." Shane could not believe the accusations Rick thought of what Shane did. But Rick continued before Shane can protest.

"I remember the day I said it was you and not me..... IT WAS GOING TO BE YOU AND NOT ME!!" Rick now screaming to Shane's face. Shane having fear in his eyes can see the hate Rick had for him.

But before Rick can say anymore Hershel came in and gave Rick anesthesia to his arm and with that Rick was slowly starting to calm down.

Rick closing his eyes in darkness once more and soon he was asleep...

* * *

 Rick slowly waked up and notices he was strapped to the bed, but he wasn't alone.

Shane was there right beside him. Rick only looking at Shane with cold malice.

"Do you seri-hmm" Shane was about to start yelling but thinks of a better way to talk to his friend. "Rick look whatever happened to you... You just had a nightmare ok...... You are alive and well, and no you never killed me, or anything...."

"What about Lori?" Rick cuts off Shane before he can continue.

Shane just stares blankly and shane rubs the tiny hairs on his chin and sighs.

"Rick sh-she's dead..... She died in a car accident she was involved in and it killed her instantly...." Shane says not hiding the truth from Rick.

Rick just stares at Shane. But in Rick's mind he was thinking.

_If this is the afterlife how come people can die a second time here?_

Rick asks and wonders to himself. Then what about Judith.... Isn't she Shane's? She is isn't she?

"Did you and Lori have an affair Shane...." Rick asks him with yet another cold stare.

Shane sicken with how Rick took the news about his wife's death. He takes another grunted sigh and now with anger in his voice "Are you really gonna ask me that when you just heard your wife died, man?"

Rick hearts stricken with the news Lori died again. But swallows and tries to hold his demeanor. "I am asking you this Shane.... Did you sleep with my wife and have Judith?"

Shane scoffs now and with getting up he says "you're messed up..."

Shane walks over to the door and opens it but not before he turns to say.

"Also no she's not mine Rick she's yours and Lori's if you remember two years ago you said you and her got down before the day you got shot...." Shane says with an anger expression across his face.

He shakes his head and rubs the back of it "If you can see Judith is 2 years and 3 months now.... Glad you care about your kids and not more about your dead wife man....."

Last thing Shane said to Rick before he exits and shuts the door..

But before he can leave he hears quiet sobs coming from the other side of the door and instantly he regrets not running in there and consoling his best friend....

Shane walks off to the end of the hallway only to hit a food tray off a roller angrily before he turns the corner and leaves....


	2. The Way This World is Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!!! I already got Kudos and saying i am doing a good job considering this is my first fanfiction....
> 
> Hope you like chapter 2 i think its a bit longer than last chapter!

**1 week passes**

Rick was slowly eating soups and lightweight foods, getting used to putting something in his stomach. 

Rick and Judith comes by for an hour visit. They then go home to clean the house with Shane. 

Rick is in a wheelchair being wheeled through the hospital.

**Week 2 passes**

Rick finally learns that his comatose must've created a nightmarish dream that lasted for two years. Hershel will give him prescription medicine for the time being. But not right now he doesn't need Rick feeling drugged up right after waking up after two years.

Rick is slowly starting to eat crackers. 

**Month passes by**

Rick is Now starting to take some control over his life no longer falling over his feet. 

His body starts to look meatier than a month ago.

**another week passes**

and Hershel believes it's time to let Rick go back home. 

Rick shakes Hershels hand and thanks him for all he's done. 

Nicely clean and shaven with new clothes that awaited him.

Rick walks out and breathes in slowly. If this was the afterlife this might've been ok.

* * *

 

It was hell all of sudden for rick

"Grimes look we gave the sheriff job to Shane cause he was your deputy and friend. Plus we had no one else. Also! There is the fact you almost tried to kill Walsh... I am sorry Grimes.... But I think you should take some time off... at least until you are ok with the time...."

Rick is offered and has accepted a pay with leave... At least until he gets used to this life...

* * *

 

Still shocked people can trust Shane he takes the heels of his hands and rubs his eyes. All while he takes a step towards his car. As soon his feet walks on the main sidewalk a voice can be heard yelling towards the former Sheriff.

"HEY WATCH OUT DUMBASS!!" As he hears a guy yell to him Rick quickly back up and dodges what he now sees a bike that flew pass him.

He looks and sees the guy hit a parked police cruiser and flies over the car leaving the bike behind. Rick flinches as if though it was him in his place.

Rick runs to the other side of the police car and stops mid foot as he sees and notices a familiar worn out red hat. The Asian man underneath lifts his head rubbing the back of the head. He was sitting on his bottom which with his other hand he was rubbing too in pain.

It was Glenn

A short gasp leaves Rick's throat, and Glenn noticing that gasp looks at him with one eye.

"Well? You getting cozy just standing there, dumbass? You not gonna help me up?" Glenn says closing both eyes again and reaches a hand out to Rick almost like he knew he was going to help.

Rick reaches and apologizes to the younger man.

"Yeah how about don't look like you lost a tragedy and try not to get in anyone's way..." Glenn says

Rick sighs "tha-that wasn't my intention...." Saying trying his best to sound sincere in this moment.

"Yeah whatever boohoo.... You're still a dumbass....." Glenn says as he walks towards his bike.

But Glenn was cut off when Rick gives him a big hug.

Confused he pats the older mans back. With a snarky remark from Glenn he says to Rick "Ok, you didn't break anything. No need to be all touchy feely with me..."

Rick laughs and lets Glenn go. Wasn't thinking when he did that.

Glenn nods and pats Ricks arm and walks pass him. He grabs his bike and looks to his watch. Finally realizing the time.

"Aw dang it! I won't make it.... if this becomes a free pizza that takes a lot from my paycheck. New I shouldn't let the pain get to me...." Glenn says disappointingly.

Rick nods understanding and he offers something he knew Glenn wasn't going to refuse.

"How about I give you a ride... Get you that money you need on your paycheck." Rick says calmly. All glenn did was look at him and smile.

* * *

 

Glenn was able to reach his next delivery and get his delivery paid. He walks up to Rick and offers a coffee to him at this great cafe he knows that ain't to far.

Rick almost wanting to refuse but could not refuse his closest friend.

* * *

 

They reach the destination Glenn tells him to go to.

A small quant cafe actually really big inside. They sit next to the big window next to the door.

The reminisce the now hilarious flip over the cruiser.

Glenn then pats Ricks shoulder. "Hey! Order whatever you want its on me!" He calls a waitress nearby and rick cannot help but smile to Glenn.

Remembering all the things he did for him wanting to hug him again.

But before he can even move a muscle. A girl passes by a gives Glenn a hug. Her long tied up hair falls next to her.

Rick shocked to see the girls face.

Glenn and her exchanging conversation to one another, but Rick cuts them off midway.

"Edin?" He asks the young girl.

The questions waving in more when Edin looks to Rick. "You're dead? H-how could yo-you be?" Rick asks even more questions.

The two questioningly looks at Rick wondering why he said that.

Rick then turns his head around the cafe, finally noticing the others around them.

A man with dreads sitting at one table taking a sip and takes a long needed sigh into his chair.

Another man sitting with his partner next to him. They are exchanging loving looks to eachother and smiling at eachothers jokes.

He then notices a small dainty woman with a cheesy flowery sweater on her, she is at the sugar and creams stand and takes a sip to her cup.

Rick seeing all these very recognizable and very familiar faces all around him... He stands to his feet and starts to panic a bit and when he keeps turning around and still sees the faces around him he starts to wonder something.

Was this the afterlife? Or maybe in some glimmer of hope he awoken before the dead rised up.

He then looks up and jumps towards the dainty woman.

"Carol! Do you remember me?" Rick asks as he grabs the smaller woman.

She pulls away and grabs her cup with both her hands "no.... please stay away from me..." she asks Rick shakingly...

She grabs her purse and walks towards a smaller table. Rick turns and goes to the couple sitting next to eachother.

"Aaron! Please tell me Alexandria is safe!?" Rick starts to ask desperately.

All Aaron did was grab Eric closer and shrugs, pretends not to know what he is saying.

He then looks around to find Ezekiel already knowing from the confusion of his face that Rick was loosing it.

Rick then looks back at Glenn and Enid. He tries another thing. Maybe to joggle the memories they could've lost.

Points to Carol "Your husband is abusive and your daughter is Sophia who has a little raggedy old doll who she loves to have all the time..." Carol eyes are widened in horror when Rick basically reveals her life.

Rick turns and looks at Aaron "You two are in love and you guys are always happy even though you are always knowing everyone is judging you behind your back...."

And lastly he turns to Ezekiel... "Shiva...." from just that Ezekiel takes a stand. But he doesn't do anything after that.

Rick huffing after everyone is just quiet and staring at Rick.

"What about me cowboy?" Rick stops in his breathing as if though poison has risen within him as the voice continues behind him. "You have an damn fucking awesome super power if I may say so myself.... I mean holy shit that sounds fucking scary. I just have to fucking wonder..... Is any of this motherfucking shit motherfucker saying the truth here to these motherfucking fine people?" The taller man asks while looking around.

Everyone keeps quiet. The darker, taller man sighs and looks to Rick's back.

"So if you don't mind how about you try me friend... my name is Ne-"

The darker man was cut short when Rick suddenly turns and tries to slash his neck into the taller man with a butterknife. He didn't even look at him and he could already tell the height of the man.

The older scruffier man dodges the first attempt, and before he could get his balance back. Rick pushes him on top of another table and straddles himself on top of the leathered jacket man. He lifts up the butterknife and with all his strength put into it he looks down at him.

An icy glare from the smaller man over him "No Negan.... we aren't friends, and frankly I don't think we can even become friends." Negan's eyes wide as he stares at the baby blue eyes which are giving him a deathly glare to him.

Rick tries to jam the knife to his chest only to be stopped when something blunt hits the back of his head. Instantly knocking the other out.

He lands to the other his head resting on Negan's shoulder, and Negan caught Rick before he could fall to the floor. Hugging the brunette over both arms and a tight squeeze leaving him in place. Leaving Rick on top of Negan.

Negan looks up to his saviour as he is introduced to a darker woman who looks in good shape and long dreads tied back. She is wearing an apron and a name tag with the name written 'Michonne'.... she had hit Rick with her coffee mug which was metal.

Negan slowly gets up and carefully carries Rick to the ground. He looks up at the woman "Thanks doll.... that shit was fuckin scary...." Negan says but he was cut off yet again this time by Michonne. Shit everyone just loved to shut Negan up today.

"If you and your boyfriend are going to get into a little domestic..... please do it outside and don't disturb my customers." She says in a calm menacingly look.

All Negan did was smile as he is impressed with this woman's lady size balls. But he doesn't deny that obvious remark towards him and this fucking crazy guy.

Speaking of which Negan looks down at the unconscious brunette.

He removes a strand from his face, and with just one look Negan smirks...

_Gorgeous...._

Was all Negan can think as the echoes of sirens is coming towards the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING XOXOXO!!!


	3. ....Never....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok CHAPTER 3 I HOPE I AM DOING A GOOD JOB!! Thanks everyone for the support!! This one took a little longer to make without it being confusing!! i so hope you will enjoy!!

"What happened? Why did you suddenly make all those little outbursts? What was that dream you had all about?"

Silence

"Rick.... I need you to talk to me.... this whole point in you taking counseling is so I can understand and help you more. That's what a doctor does..... it's a safe environment this place.... so why don't you talk to me?"

Rick just stares at the female with the lens...

He definitely knows Denise had past...

but one thing keeps bugging him....

he still questions why all his friends... his friends he knows are alive.... here?

Was this really before everything went to shit? Did Rick get a second chance to save everything?

"Rick?" Denise asks still no answer from the former sheriff.

His friendship with Shane.... Hershel never dying.... Daryl and Merle.... and Glenn and Abraham....

Closing his eyes Rick rubs the bridge of his nose between his index and thumb and sighs.

"Rick?" Denise asks wondering if maybe Rick was feeling unwell.

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry what was that Denise?" Rick asks the female therapist. His hand now rubbing the short stubbles on his cheek. He stops rubbing his cheek and the bristling from his cheek stops and Rick is now resting his face on the palm of his right hand.

His hand still placed where Rick had rubbed his cheek on.

Denise smiles at Rick just happy to receive an answer from the stubbier gentleman.

She slightly coughs in her throat clearing it once more for her chance to ask Rick her question again. "Ummm.... just.... why? Why do all those things when you have kids Rick? You're a father, a role model, and just a respected man..."

Rick sighs but Denise continues but somewhere easier for Rick, she asks "What happened after the incident?"

Rick looks down recalling what had happened...

* * *

 

...Rick slowly opens his eyes. He can see bright lights flashing above him...

Rick slowly lifts his head up, but instant pain hits him like some bad hangover.

"Glad your awake.... I won't need to put reports of you being in another coma...." Hershel says writing on his clipboard.

He looks to Rick and smiles at the just awoken Rick.

Rick instantly gets up. But Hershel the clipboard in his hand puts both hands on his chest, urging him to hold still.

"Hold on son, no need to be in a rush, we still have to make sure you don't have a concussion..." Hershel gently pushing Rick on his back.

He turns and grabs a flashlight and flashes his eyes to make sure there isn't anything wrong.

"What happened?" Rick asks the bearded man in front of him.

Hershel looks at Rick the light now longer flashing in his eyes. "Well that was some hit that barista gave you..."

Rick gets up and notices a nurse giving him a cold pack in the back of his head. "Just one swing of a metal canister and you were out like a light. She could seriously swing for the womens league baseball..."

With that Rick looked up and his hopefulness risen as the thought of seeing Michonne again transpired in his mind.

"Of course seeing as how she has a child and has a wonderful life, I don't think she is going to be choosing the rich life anytime soon." With that it all shattered in front of Rick.

Michonne? Married? With a child? It felt like a hard blow to his head again.

Like Negan was still hitting him with Lucille.

He rubbed his head and the delusional side of himself starts to deteriorate.

This couldn't be the afterlife....if it was then my heaven would be with Michonne right?

Lori isn't here and the thought of losing Michonne to not walkers but another man in her life. It was just heart wrenching. He starts to think maybe this really was the life before walkers...

Well he was going to use this chance to save everyone

"Hershel.... you need to leave...." Rick says as Hershel was writing even more stuff down. Hershel looks up to Rick eyebrows raised.

Rick his voice in whispers now "they are coming.... the dead will be risen and.... and they..... they are going to kill thousands...... millions..... we will be only left and a few others but..... but someday you are going to die..... but only if I stop the man before it ever happen..." Rick looking down at the floor.

Thinking of ways how to kill the Governor.

Hershel not liking the way Rick is talking he only takes the clipboard to his side and tries to look Rick in the eyes. "By killing him?" He says concerned for the sheriff.

With that Rick realizes there is another way to do this. He looks at Hershel and he starts to think about it many other situations.

"You're right.... Hershel you're always right...... I need to fix my head and think this all over...... I just need to rest." Rick says takes a small smile to the doctor.

Hershel looking at Rick curiously just takes a huff out of his breath and looks back at the clipboard.

"Well I am gonna give you prescriptions now. Seems about time you try and calm your mind a little... but if you'd like...." Hershel grabs something from his pocket and pulls out two cards.

"You can talk to one of these people. They are experts and they will help you." Hershel hands them over and Rick graciously accepts.

He nods to the wise man and with that leaves the room. Not letting Hershel know his true intentions.

Rick plans on getting everyone ready.

For probably is most likely the undoubtedly the future.

Even if that means getting the Governor to join him....

He just wants his friends to stay alive....

* * *

 

"What happened after that?" The question from Denise snaps Rick out of his thought of his 'plans'.

"Hmm? What?" Rick asks as he stares at Denise.

"You know? You grabbed the cards from Hershel and.... did you go see the other expert?" Denise waited for the answer from Rick.

Nothing.

"Or did you choose unanimously and decided to see me first?" Denise smiled and made an obvious joke.

Rick only stared and with a half ass answer he shakes his head.

"I chose you first...." his voiced hitched a bit looking down.

Denise confusingly stares at Rick wondering if he is another trance.

And she was right Rick was indeed in another trance.

More like a memory.

That was clawing at his stomach for a long time, and maybe his trousers even longer. But he will never tell.... never tell Denise what had happened.

That she wasn't the first expert she met. For infact there was another who he'd met before he seen her.....

* * *

 

.....Rick looks from the card and up to the building.

He wonders if he has got the right place.

Cause it seems more like a bachelor pad than an office. But reluctant Rick only shrugs and walks inside.

He was expecting to see a messy house and thought he would see a lot of college stuff laying around.

But no...

Instead there was about seven or ten women in this luxurious layout room.

Nice carpeting and beautiful tables and chairs.

The fact that the beautiful women where there wasn't helping. The other fact how they all crowd him like he is a cute puppy wasn't helping down there to.

"Welcome mister Grimes? Was it? My name is Sherry and I will escort you to the office." A woman wearing a skin tight black skirt and a white button shirt a leather black belt holding the skirt together.

She lead Rick towards a door that was dark brown and it was nicely designed, she opened it, and pointed toward the room with her head as if telling Rick to enter. Rick did that and slowly entered.

This room was even nicer. Four seating chairs, two on each side, coffee table in the middle of them. But he was surprised to see a king sized bed with two nightstands right beside them in this room.

"He will be with you in just a second. If you'd like you can sit here and wait for him or take a look at some books." Sherry says as she closed the door behind Rick.

Rick just shrugs it off and looks around the room more.

He notices the book shelf Sherry mentioned at the other side of the bed. He walks towards it, curious of what kinda books this guy had. He looks at the second shelf seeing some how to for dummies:, and other romantic novels (surprising for a guy), and some other books. But he also seen some Garfield comics.

Which makes Rick smile a bit. This guy must be some comedic.

He notices a picture at the nightstand and when he goes over to check it out. He lifts up the picture frame and just as he goes to angle the frame to his face.

But a slam from the door snaps Rick from the front frame, and there stands was the very last person he would ever see again.

With a huge toothy grin and the tongue in between his teeth Negan himself leans at the door and looks Rick up and down. He looks at Ricks eyes which were wide eyes, and as he looks more for himself.

Blue button shirt, and a nice tight black jeans wrapped around his needy looking legs. Negan's toothy grin thinned out as he looks back at Rick who is now glaring but Negan can tell in his eyes are showing fear.

"Well isn't this just a fucking dream come true... for both of us.... right cowboy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! HOLY CRUD NEGANS OBSESSION FOR RICK IS REAL!!! Thanks so much for the kudos on Chapter 2 and more Negan and rick in the next chapter!! YAAAY!!!!!


	4. Hateful Touches, to Loving Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is longer!

Rick stares at the leathered broader man across the room. Sickened to the thought he was standing in his room right this instant.

"Well isn't this just a fucking dream come true... for both of us.... right cowboy?" Negan says his smile never leaving his face.

Rick just glares at the darker male. He slowly puts down the frame and shifts to face the man.

"Ha! Look at that! That same fucking stare you gave me back at that cafe! Like I shit in your morning cereal, and that! That fucked up shit that happened at the cafe? That shit will not fly down here!" Negan leaned off from the door and started to walk towards the bed.

Negan continued, "So prick.... how about you bring that umm... how do you say it without letting you take offense....."

He looks to Rick still facing him. He just smiled now knowing what to say to the younger male in front of him.

He takes his finger and points to Rick. "How about you bring your fucking tight ass right here? Let me take a good fucking look at you..."

Rick's face scrunched up and he blankly stares at Negan. Why would he say that? Is it probably cause of the incident? Or is Rick showing to much control in himself? Or is it probably....

Rick notices Negan is no longer staring at his face, but lower. Rick's eyes slowly looked down to the angle maybe Negan was staring at. Rick noticed his pants are a bit tighter than he remembered. He must've ate more than his body needed back at the hospital.

Negan looks to Rick and his smile no longer there. "Cowboy? Do not make me have to ask.... again." Negan says his eyebrows raised now and now pointing his body towards the wall near the door.

Rick snaps his head back to Negan his glare never leaving. But Rick still shaken at what the 'old' Negan can do, he hesitantly moves from the other side of the bed. As he slowly walks over to Negan thoughts crept up to his mind.

_What if we can change him to? He won't have to do all those horrible things. To glenn, or Abraham. No saviors or.... any of that._

But Rick closes his eyes and hangs his head down. His hand now touching the edge of Negan's bed to lead him to the other side where Negan was waiting for him. As he was now close to Negan who was now smiling once again.

Rick just pinches the bridge of his nose and he rubs a bit. "I'm here now. What els-"

Rick was cut off when Negan had grabbed the loopholes of his pants, and he pulls Rick closer to himself. Rick's eyes widened and he instantly looks up to Negan. All Negan did was smile his toothy grin and he instantly rubs the front of his pants on Rick.

The friction catching Rick by surprise Rick gasps and hitched. As he tries to hold his voice in him. But Negan being a perceptive one he notices the little reaction from Rick.

"Oh what the hell cowboy? You really feeling it? Has it been that long? Or? Seeing me really fucking turn you on?" Negan asking all these questions, still grinding against Rick's now tent like pants.

But he was wrong. Well probably not that its been so long part. It had been a long time and true Rick was feeling it. But not by Negan. The females all crowding him and rubbing there hands as if to console him really did it.

Rick trying to hold his voice and try to keep his cool. He just puts his hand on Negan's chest and using his strength tries to push. But Negan quickly grabs Ricks hand away and in a tight grip hold on to it, and he keeps rubbing him a bit harder.

Rick shuts his eyes and he can now really feel it. He looks down his eyes opening. Which was probably a bad idea.

Cause now he can see the whole thing happening down there. The two giant lumps in their pants rubbing and grinding against eachother. He was not in shock to see he was hard, he was not shocked to see that Negan could be gay. He was shocked cause through his ears Rick can hear a slight moan coming from his throat. He also liked it so much!

"Yeah you like what I am doing to you? Do you, you little virgin?" Negan purred to Rick's ear. A short hot breath to Rick making him shiver to his spine.

The raspy voice making him shiver was not helping Rick. He throws his head back but still holding his voice down. But Rick trying to pull his hand away. The pulling making Negan's grip tighter. Negan can't help but smile at the smaller man's attempt to push him away.

It was like Rick wanted it but not from him. Which was silly.

Negan did not mean for it to go this far either. He was just gonna do a little teasing. He wanted Rick to feel confused, about him and Negan. But he also wanted to see that icy cold glare Rick gave him a couple weeks ago.

Which Rick did give him but once he did, Negan lost control. Those beautiful blue eyes just made him loose himself. Now he wanted to here those pink lips moan his name. Negan wanting that reaction so bad he uses his other hand and goes to Ricks ass. He grips it real tight on the first squeeze the pants making the grip slip but he got to pinch a bit.

That made Rick let a low groan from his throat. His glare disappearing a bit from his face, but he looks up at Negan still glaring at him.

Negan smirks and knows what might work next. The hand that grabbed Ricks ass now sliding his way to the middle of Rick's tight ass pants. Negan knowing that, that's where Rick's hole may be his smirk turns sly. Negan takes his hand to a certain angle and with that he pushes so hard in the middle of the pants and starts to rub as hard as he can.

With that sudden shock to his behind made Rick now lose to Negan. He let out a small but much needed moan. His eyes shut tight as the friction still rubbing behind. The cheeks of Rick reddened as he looks up.

The rubbing stopped. Which made Rick slowly open his eyes confused. His vision showed a shocked Negan.

He was so confused. But that was nothing when suddenly...

Negan had let go of Rick's hand from his tight grip and he used that hand to grab the back of Ricks neck. He pulled his face to his and in a deep kiss Rick and him was kissing. Negan's tongue was already exploring Rick's mouth. Tasting the cowboys mouth.

Rick's eyes grew widened as Negan was roaming his mouth. Their sloppy kisses mixed in with Negan's hearty groans and Ricks moans.

Negan's hand which was still placed at Rick's ass started to rub the crack of Rick's ass. The rubbing making Rick shift and move which was making their front groins rub even more against one another. The other hand gripping the back locks of Ricks hair and fisting them tightly making Rick not be able to close his mouth.

Negan had lost himself more than he ever thought he would. He never thought that this man in front of him. The man who tried to kill him, and always glares at him every second. Is the man who Negan cannot keep his hands off.

Rick though was huffing moans out more than he is ever comfortable with. Rick had his hand on Negan's chest gripping tightly at the collar of Negan's jacket. Rick closed his eyes and with all his strength he was finally able push Negan off his mouth.

Negan and Rick huffing out harsh breathing. Negan grinned and he knew, he knew he felt a spark from that kiss. Which Rick thought it was just some weird taste Negan had.

Rick wanted to just leave now. He wanted to leave and never turn back.

But Negan took another rub behind him and from the front Rick heard a squishing sound in front of them.

Rick looked down and he can see the front of his pants had this shadow and the shadow was letting of a gleam from the windows.

"Well look at that! You really are fucking turned on by this whole experience! So you are a motherfucking gay cowboy! Shit and I always thought you guys existed in fucking movies!" Negan says noticing the wet stain which was definitely precum seeping through the pants.

Rick now angered by hearing the ego in Negan's tone. He uses his strength and with a sharp push he pushes Negan off him. Negan stumbles back to the nightstand behind him. Able to grab it before he fell to the floor.

Rick rubs his mouth like he had just kissed a dog with a disease. He glares at the broader man.

"You ever come near me again... I'll kill you....." Rick says with distaste.

And with that Rick turns his body and walked out the door. He ignored the women in front of him slowly putting his hands on his arms indicating that he wanted them to move.

Sherry noticed a disoriented look on Rick's face and turns her head to the room him and Negan was in.

Negan at the frame if the door just leaned and watches Rick leave.

"Hey Rick? Come back whenever you feel like it... I'll be here waiting all fucking day." Negan says his ego never leaving him.

Rick did not face to turn him but he did halted when hearing Negan call to him. But he just shuts his mouth and throws open the door.

He runs out the door only to bump into someone fiercely and falls to the sidewalk. His elbows now to the ground of the sidewalk. He notices another pair of boots in front of him. He lifts himself up to his knees.

His voice hitching he was trying to find the words to apologize to the other.

"Fuck man! Watch where your going." That made Rick froze.

He hears a laugh above them "well well little brother. You losing your edge or what?"

"Go to hell man. Hey you!" The grunted voice under him yelled to Rick.

Rick was angled differently so the top of his body was on the pavement, his legs were entangled beneath the man below him. He looks to his left side and looked to see a long haired younger looking fellow who looked like a biker under him. His elbows were resting on the pavement also lifting his chest.

_.....Daryl...._

Rick was on his knees and his elbows was still at the pavement. So Rick's ass was raised in the air, leaving right in the open for Negan who ran out after the whole skirmish happened.

"Well well Rick! Not even gone a couple seconds and your already in the arms of another man! But cannot argue! He does look like he can take you whole..." Negan says jokingly his toothy grin showing once more.

"The fuck you talking 'bout man? You? You gonna stand there like an idiot? Or are you gonna move?" Daryl asking Rick who was still in position.

Rick nods a bit and he slowly puts one of his hands on the warm pavement. But Daryl being a bit impatient scoffs at the pace Rick was going, and just decides to lift his knee up. Accidentally grinding against Rick's front of his pants.

Rick let out a hearty moan and he shakes in place there he arches his back backwards as he dips his head down. Still shaking in position.

After that little cry Rick's eyes widened. The whole stimulation now leaving him. He can hear the woman whispering, and he can hear the familiar voice who he now k ows was Merle above him.

"Holy shit! Little brother you already got yourself a bitch! And to take a look he's a bitch with a dick!" Merle says as he laughs at Daryl.

Negan had a surprised look to him. Not expecting to hear Rick moan that loud and loose his orgasm in the middle of the street. He was also not very happy that Rick lost his orgasm to another.

Rick still staring at the pavement grabs the front of his pants and books it to his parked car. He opens the door and without caring that the heat of the car hit him. He starts up his vehicle and speds away.

A whistle comes from Merle "wow little brother I think he might be into you." Merle says as he slaps his shoulder. Indicating to Daryl to get up.

Daryl though stares at the direction where Rick sped off now sitting on his bottom, and on his face was a slight blush.

Negan though obviously not a happy expression on his face also stares at the direction where Rick and his car left. He turns is head and looks down at a piece of paper in his hands. There was a form Rick had given them filled out and signed before he could receive an appointment. On the info Ricks address was there.

Negan smirked....

_.....See ya later cowboy...._

* * *

 

Rick still speeding in a 80 km/h street was speeding by 105 km/h. He was looking at his hand which was still cupping his crotch area and the wetness he felt from it made Rick sick to his stomach. Not only did he let Negan touch him. But he was so turned on he almost lost it to him, and now not only did he lose it he lost it to his brother Daryl. He slams his hand to the steering wheel and keeps driving not noticing the lights behind him.

A blare from the police car behind him caught his attention to the rearview mirror. He sighed frustratingly and slowly turns to park at the sighed of the road.

Whatever or whoever it was. Rick was praying to himself it wasn't Shane. He still had to think of someway to apologize to his best friend.

He opens his eyes as he heard a slam to the door of the police cruiser and he looks at his sideview mirror. He noticed it was indeed Shane in the police car. He sighed nervous taking over him.

He glanced down and noticed the wet area. On his pants and with his two fingers he grabbed the bottom of his buttoned shirt and started to pull. Hoping to hide away the shame in his pants.

Shane had just now reached the car window of Rick's vehicle and wasn't surprise to see him. He knew what vehicle Rick was driving.

"Hey man..." Shane a little nervous to talk to Rick again. He hasn't talked to him ever since Rick accused him and Lori having an affair.

Rick only nodded not looking directly at Shane. Shane sighs and he decides to let it go.

"So why were you speeding at 105 km/h on a 80 km/h street?" Shane just got down to the point. Wanting Rick to atleast speak to him.

Rick just stares at the front of the road. He looks suspicious to Shane as if hiding something very big from him. Or drugs...

Shane takes another sigh and he rubs the back of his bald head.

"Rick man, I.... I need you to talk to me, man. So I don't have to give you a ticket." Shane continues but Rick not answering.

Shane now taking things into desperate measures into his own hands. "Alright Rick i need you to step out..." in a calming way Shane opens the front of the door for Rick to step out.

"What? Why?" Rick now snaps his head to face Shane questioning his reasons.

"Man it looks like you're hiding something, now I need to make sure you ain't hiding any narcotics that will affect your driving. Now come over here and raise your hands above your head. Abraham here will search your car, and I will body search you myself." Shane says as he pointed out the ginger man that was opening the passenger seat to search there.

Rick did as he was told and raise his hands behind his back. The shiver of the cold hitting the groin area of Rick's pants. The horror hitting Rick instantly. Shane will undoubtedly reach the area that was still sensitive. He just prays nothing stupid will come out of him.

Shane searched his top arms first. All the way to his wrists. Reminding Rick's firm grip Negan had on his hands.

Shane went to check his front and search the front of him. Reminding Rick of the darker mans tall broader body against his.

Shane then instantly went to Rick's feet. He searched and moved upwards. Shane's hands slowly making it's way to Ricks. Groin area. The friction of moving upwards reminded Rick of the friction when Negan was rubbing against him.

Rick's head leans a bit back cannot help but enjoy this sensation.

Shane stops at the heap of Rick's thigh though. Which snaps Rick back to normal. He cannot believe he is getting turned on by this. His best friend.

Shane did the other way this time as normal as Rick forced himself to see it that way. Rick turned around and now Shane was searching his back.

He noticed Abraham was almost done searching his car to. Wondering if Abraham was getting frustrated not finding anything so he doesn't get to turn in a speed away bastard.

Rick's thoughts was cut off when Shane cupped Rick's ass cheek. Putting Rick deep into thought and he instantly remembers Negan's touch there. His tight grip and in the middle he was rubbing so harshly on there.

The sensation of remembering made Rick loose all train of thought, and instantly he moves into Shane's hand. His back arches forward. As he let out a groan and another moan. It was so hot today also it was not hard for Rick to get turned on again. He breathes raspy and he opens his eyes.

He notices Abraham was staring at him with nothing but a look like he is in a comedy movie. A surprise look planted in his face.

Rick then realizes what he had did! He basically came on to Shane and wanted Shane to do more dirty stuff to him. Which he knows very well that wasn't him, and also knows his womanizing best friend wasn't like.

Rick suddenly jumps off Shane and turns to him and clears his throat.

"So we um.... we done here?" Rick asks trying to catch his voice better.

Shane just stares at Rick a slight blush to his cheeks. He snaps to it and looks down. Rubbing his hand to the back of his head again.

"Umm yeah sorry about that man... didn't umm.. didn't mean to accuse you." Shane said nervously.

Rick nodded and pats only once to Shane's shoulder and nodded to him. Indicating they are cool.

He turns to his car. Enters it and drives this time following the speed limit.

Shane watches as Rick drives off. Astonished by the reaction his best friend gave him.

The tall ginger walking next to him. "You know you rubbed the back of your head that you had on his ass?" Abraham asked Shane jokingly.

Shane looks at him and looks down to his hand. Rick had just moaned to his touches. He wanted Shane to touch him, just as much as he wanted to touch Rick.

Shane looked up the moaning from Rick replaying in his head like an echo.

_....That was hot...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so frickin hot!!! Got some negan/rick and shane/rick also thrown in some small daryl/rick!! Yaaay!!! Hee hee hee!! Hoped you all like!! Xoxoxo!!


	5. Meeting the Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THIS TOOK MORE OF MY SCHOOL TIME BUT OH WELL LOL JK JK!! Ifinished my homework and worked on this after!

Rick has never done anything to repulse himself, and if he did he would just pay no attention to them. He would think about them later sure but if anything; he would distract himself away from those incidents.

But tonight was different. Very different.

Rick was sitting alone in the house. Night has come up and Rick finished his appointment today with Denise.

* * *

"So you really chose me first huh?" Denise asked Rick who had awakened from his trance.

Rick looks up at the lens female in front of him he sits there and nods. A sigh takes form when Rick had remembered the whole thing with Negan, Daryl, and Shane. His best friend, and he came onto him. Daryl even to. He just could not comprehend what had happened between all of them. He had wished over and over that it was all a fucked up dream. Maybe he had drinked to much.

But that wasn't the case.

"Rick can I say something." Denise had cut Rick's train of thought but he looks up to her anyways. Ready to listen to whatever she has to say.

Denise looks at Rick honestly concerned for him. "Whatever that dream was. Whatever made you think of all those horrible things between you and your family. It's not real. It hasn't been real in a long time. I mean the way you tell me Carl was about 11 when you found him, right?" Denise asked Rick.

Rick nodded to the answer.

"Well you should know now Carl is here, he is 13 years old. Judith to. Infact you even told me Shane had said to you that you and Lori had....ummm.....had a fun night before you were shot. It only make sense if Lori was pregnant." Denise said as if to console the broken man in front of her.

Rick had thought of what Denise said. Did him and Lori have sex, before, before he had gotten shot?

Suddenly a flash of memory hit Rick he had never seen before.

**There was Lori and him in the same bed. They had fought over Rick. Lori wanting him to quit but Rick could just not do that. He apologized to  her and after that him and her were making passionate love in there room. After that pitch darkness.**

He's never seen that when he was in his comatose 'dream'. He didn't know she was pregnant until Hershel's farm.

"Rick you have to know. Hershel had a farm. He had to move here though cause the economy went bad, and he used his professionalism to get into the job as a doctor. Glenn moved here before them and met Maggie and they went on a few dates and got married after that. Carol did have a husband who, physically abused her before she ended it and the whole town helped her into getting out of it. Ed is in jail as we speak and he won't be coming out anytime soon." Denise said in a serious tone now. Trying so hard to let this thing sink in.

Which it worked Rick looked up at Denise eyes widened.

"H-how did...." Rick wants to ask Denise how the heck could she know all this.

"It's a small town Rick everyone knows everyone around here. Well mostly everyone. There is you, who has indeed just awoken from a two year coma. You need to think Rick maybe the events that were happening outside of your dream, made this sort of reality that just will never happen. Your a smart man Rick I need you to think, and think how can such a reality happen where nothing bad has happened at all. Shane is still your best friend, and the man named Daryl isn't all up to making friends with anybody around this town." Denise says and Rick just thinks logically now.

Something Denise said was now getting to Rick. How can a world exist. When everyone he loved was right here...

Is that world really something Rick had made up?

"Will you promise me no more outbursts? Try and live a normal life before you were shot? Cause I can promise you. You will feel a whole lot better and a whole lot silly when you are an old man and watching your grandchildren playing in your front yard." Denise said as her voice softened and she smiled to Rick.

Rick slightly nods. Whatever she was doing was really making Rick think about this. He should probably stop. If something did happen he would wake up in the hospital all over again in that dead universe.

"Also I really think you should go see that other expert." That comment from Denise throw his head back to look at her.

"What? Why? I said I already chosen you...." Rick said trying to calm his head as he was explaining himself.

"Yeah but you didn't even give the other guy a chance. I really think you should go and try it out. If you never tried it out you may never know this guy can help you or whatever." Denise said as she tries convincing Rick.

Rick could not deny her. Cause if he did he would have to admit to her he lied and he can't just say  _I_ _had already met him sorry I lied haha!_ Yeah right.

Rick takes a deep sigh and he nods to her again looking to the floor.

"Alright you are gonna try and get used to the world it is now, and you are gonna see the other guy right?" Denise asking Rick to get a confirmation out of him.

Rick nodded yet again, felt like he was gonna get a headache from to much nodding.

"Ok well I have your cellphone number, and I will be texting to see how you are doing and to see if you met the other expert okay!?" Denise said excitement now taking over her. Rick takes another sigh rubs his jeans with his hands and looks to Denise.

He smiled to Denise and thought once more _Son of a bitch...._

* * *

Even though Rick felt cautionary still. He decides to make the decision of cooling down. Think like there will never be no walkers living amongst them.

Rick was thinking how he can apologize to everyone that he 'scared' so far. He also needs to think of a way to think of a lie for Denise and tell her she seen him and just doesn't like him.

Rick was thinking countless thoughts. He didn't even notice Carl coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Dad?" Carl called to Rick which made him snap into reality.

"Hey bud what's up? Why you up so early?" Rick asks the drowsy teenager who walks up to him and takes a seat next to him.

"I heard you moving a lot. What's going on?" Carl said sleepily and Rick just tries to think of a way what to say to him.

Rick takes a huff of breath and just decides to tell Carl. "Look Carl...I am not the greatest dad right now. Heck I wasn't even a good father before I got shot. But I want to let you know... I am going to do better from now on. I want to be a better father for you and Judith, Carl. I just want you to know that."

Carl was staring at his father who seemed honest to God apologetic. Carl inhales deeply and he rests his head on his fathers shoulder. Which surprised his stoic dad.

"You're doing fine I always thought. I still do even at this moment. You probably got mad at Shane cause you thought he might hurt us right? Plus I am happy you didn't push away Judith after seeing her. It was almost like you always knew her and it made me really happy. I named her Judith cause I liked it, I hope you don't mind dad." Carl said which made Rick's heart wrench a little.

All this time Carl had always been by his side, and even after Lori died he was still here. Who knows maybe Carl did rebel against Rick a little, but he knew it wasn't Ricks fault. None of the stuff that happened for two years was Rick's fault.

Rick trying really hard not to shed tears he puts an arm around Carl and pulls him closer to him. He felt his heart full of warmth after his son sighed and also wrapped an arm around Rick's waist. Giving his father a loving hug.

Carl had his eyes closed in the hug until he opens and notices something in front of them. "Hey dad?"

"Hmm?" Rick answered through his throat, still deep into the love in his sons hug.

"Why are there a  ton of groceries that looks like it can feed an army or two in here?" Carl asking not moving from his hug away from Rick.

"Oh....ummmm...." Rick tried to think of an answer but you know those sayings.

_Old habits die hard..._

* * *

Rick sighed as he looked up to the building. The very same building Rick was going to have his meeting with.

 **Ding!** _Vibrate!_

A slight ringtone and vibration came from Rick's phone. He grabbed it from his pants and looked at the message he knew he had gotten.

 _Have you met the other 'expert'!_ **12:45 pm**

Denise has been sending these none stop. Breakfast, lunch, supper, and every free time Rick had. Which was always. He was going to ignore and lie to Denise and say he met him but he was a man of his word, and he never has broken his word to anybody. If he did he might as well just lied to his son the other night. He sighed as he texts back.

 _Yes I am in front of the building now_ **12:47 pm**

He closes his cellphone and he puts it back in the front pockets of his pants. Looking up at the building once more he decides to pull open the door and walk in.

"Welcome Mr. Grimes. Would you like some water?" A blonde already at his side and with a flirty smile she had already a cup of water in her hands.

Rick only smiled to her and grab the cup. He was already so rude the first time he met and he doesn't want to be rude now. But seriously what the fuck!? Who had this many assistance!?

The crowd of women did not help Rick and his lower region area again. But this time it was calmer. He just thought of what he had ate for lunch before coming here, that helped his mind be preoccupied.

Sherry had opened the door for Rick but wasn't indicating for him to go in yet. She looked she was speaking to somebody inside. With a slight nod from Sherry she looked back to Rick. A small thin smile forced her way to her face. She opened the door wider for Rick to enter.

Rick did and he was now in the room. He looks as Sherry closes the door behind him and with a turn he looks to find Negan on one of the seating chairs holding papers.

Rick gulped his mouth dry. He remembers the water, but doesn't want to leave his gaze from Negan.

Negan was writing a few things on his notepad before turning his head up to face the stern man. "Rick motherfucking Grimes! I knew you come back to me! Like my momma always told me! People would always crawl back just to see me, and here you are right fucking now!" Negan said with a southern accent, having a huge grin placed on his face.

_Fucking asshole...._

It felt more relaxed than it did last time. It felt edgier the last time he was in this room, the heat of the women outside making this room feel all hot and bothered, and what Negan did to him last time he was here did not help.

Rick could not help himself but glare at Negan, who threw his hands in the air.

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours Rick! For this meeting I won't force you to do anything. We won't fuck in this seat or the table or the bed. Only if your willing, and hey I won't fucking judge. I have always been into those southern cowboys. Said if I ever find me a cowboy I'll become gay just for him and make him mine." Negan said his cocky toothy grin now having a playful tongue between his teeth.

Boy did Rick just want to pound the living daylights out of hi- Wait did he think Rick was gay?

"I am not gay..." Rick refused Negan's little flirts that he shown just now.

"Bullshit. Didn't seem that way when you were fucking grinding against me. Almost like you wanted to ride me like on one of your horses. Saddle me up Ricky!" Negan still pulling the flirtatious side to Rick. Only made Rick shudder to the thought.

_Me riding Negan? Never?_

Suddenly he remembered the night after the whole incident. He did indeed have a dirty dream that involved Negan. He shakes his head trying to bury the thought that crossed him out of the way.

But Negan noticed a slight red to Rick's cheeks but not wanting the cowboy to run out the room last time. He shrugs and changes the subject. "Alright enough talk about whose gay or not. Which is very much you but anyways! How about take a seat across from me and we can get this shit show to start! We have 60 minutes on the dot and we already wasted about 15 of that! So come on!" Negan said excited to get this thing started.

Rick sighed and sat in the chair. across from Negan.

Negan takes his notepad and his pen and he gets ready to write. He asked Rick simple questions. Where was he born. When did he graduate from high school, and if he did graduate from high school. He asks if any kids, married, and what he might be doing. Rick lost his thought once more.

"I was a sheriff here. In King County. But I lost it after getting shot two years ago and I was stuck in a coma.... My wife Lori had a child her name is Judith. My son Carl was looking after her after my.... my wife died in a car accident." All this coming from Rick, as he was saying it and not hearing it from somebody else. Made the impact of the news a little harder.

He choked on his words as he couldn't say the next thing on his mind. The thought that Lori died, and she wanted to continue living with her son, and her baby girl and it was never going to happening. The woman he loved and someone who still loved him back, even waiting for him to wake up someday is gone. the thought made Rick lose his cool for a bit

Rick pulled his now shaking hand and rubs his lips and chin. As if he had heard this bad news from a doctor the moment it happened. He was now stricken with tears. The tears he can't seem to manage to hold in. As tears flowed down from his face he now puts both of his hands to his face and covers them.

Rick thought Negan was a fucking pussy showing his weak side to him.

But instead he was shocked to hear someone sitting next to him and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. As if to console him. But the touch of his hand made Rick flinch. Negan only eased Rick's tension as he puts up his other hand to signal he wasn't doing anything, and Rick can tell looking into Negan's dark brown eyes he was sincere.

Negan used his other hand to grab Rick's rested cup from the coffe table and hand it to him. "Drink sheriff." He said his voice soothing Rick's tension. Rick did that and took a big drink of his water.

As Rick's shoulders relaxed and he to was now calmed himself. He let Negan rub his back.

_Why? Why is he being so sympathetic with me. Treating me like I am some delicate flower who needs constant care?_

Rick's thoughts run high as he questions Negan's actions. The old Negan the one who was deceitful and uncaring. Was now consoling Rick. Why is Negan being so nice.

Rick looks up at the broader man. Negan was no longer wearing his leather coat and he was now smiling at him in a charming way. Wait what?

Rick looking into Negan's eyes once more as if to find anything evil into the man. His thoughts processing even more questions in his mind.

_Maybe he isn't a monster... Maybe we can change him to. Sure he swears like a sailor still, but maybe I can help Negan not become a monster that he most likely will beco-_

Rick stopped, remembering his promise to Denise he shakes his head and looks down away from the other mans gaze.

_No I have to stop no matter what I have to change for Carl and Judith..._

Rick did not even notice Negan grabbing Rick's hand and pulling it closer to him. Until finally Negan's gentle rubbing behind his back stopped. Rick looked back to the darker haired man and he noticed Negan had a oh-no-I'm-caught look to his face.

He felt a squeeze to his hand and as he looks down to see what was happening he noticed his hands was on Negan's crotch area.

Rick's face flamed red with embarrassment and he pulls away from Negan and jumps out of the chair seated next to Negan.

Negan only laughed at the brunettes reaction to his little action.

"You bastard I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Rick said his face still flushed.

Negan let out a few more chuckles knew Rick was trying to hurt his feelings but he hanged his head back and gave Rick the same conceited smile he had earlier in this session. "Yeah but you didn't kill me like you promised me you would." He said his tone more husky than before. Which made Rick spine shiver on the spot.

Not of disgust, or with vile, or even with hate. This time it was different. It made Rick shiver in captivating quiver. His stomach made butterflies in his stomach and he was now taking deep breaths from his nose. His palms a bit sweaty from the sudden nerves.

Negan noticed his reaction to his voice but cuts it off. "Well! Looks like that's all the time we have Rick!" Negan says as he gets up to grab his notepad.

He turns to Rick. "I hope you will come back next time Rick and hopefully you will take advantage of our full hospitality next time." Negan smirked as Rick noticed that quick liner and blushed.

Rick nods and turns to the door to open it.

"Oh and Rick!" Rick heard Negan call to him. He turns only to find Negan already behind him.

He puts both hands on each side of Ricks head. Almost as if he wanted to look big to Rick, and it was working. Rick looked like a bunny and his predator the wolf was inching closer and closer to him. Ready to pounce him and devour him whole. The thought of Rick devouring his mouth again made him squirm. His back now at the door. He was facing Negan.

Negan lidded eyes only smiled seductively at the smaller man beneath him. Boy did he always want to do this.

"I will text you and call you until our next meeting. Alright?" Negan says as he inches his face closer to Rick's; there mouths almost touching one another. Rick feeling suddenly parched licked his lips and actually hadn't noticed his mouth was open. Needy and ready for Negan to explore once more for him.

"So..." Negan says as his mouth was millimeters from Rick's. Rick had put his forehead on Negan's as if to keep there breathing spaces separate this time as he only hangs his mouth open.

_Little Tease..._

Negan thought as he inches closer again his forehead still on Rick's. "Try not...." Negan says sultry as he pulls a bit back. Rick must've awaited for something cause his eyes was now closed and his mouth seemed like it was drooling.

"to avoid me..." Negan says as he lure's Rick this time to try and catch his mouth. Which Rick still having his eyes shut tried to do.

Suddenly his eyes pierced open noticing the tension between them. He nods to Negan and opens the door and walks out. He walks out of the room more easier than last time. He takes in a deep breath and starts to rub his eyes with the heels of his hands.

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the little Negan/Rick! Yaay more Negan/Rick!! Wonder who he might have his next moments with??


	6. Phone, texts, and frustration....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy!!

It's been two days since Rick seen Negan. Two days and already Negan was sending him texts. Texts Rick tries so hard to ignore. He would open to see what they were but mostly yeah he ignores them completely. They were stupid texts. Is he still crying? Does he need an arm to cry on. Would he like to have some Fun? Or when was he gonna come back. Just Stupid. No matter what He was never going to go back to the building where Negan was. He never texted Denise to tell her how it went, and he was never planning on telling her.

Taking care of Carl and baby Judith. Rick seemed like he was doing better. Occasionally he go to the store and buy a whole hell of a lot of stuff that his paycheck cannot buy. So sometimes he have to take a lot of stuff back. He also go in the back of the warehouse store and check out the guns and knives. He probably had to wait until he can afford the guns. But he bought the knives. The big tall, sharp ones.

He never in his life want to lose anybody again, but he did have to believe that it may never happen. So Rick cuts it out a little but he always said it's never bad to be prepared. I mean a lot of people who believe the dead to rise once again are fanatics. He knows he has seen videos on youtube.

He also found his little outburst is the top trending viral video of the week. Who even took that video.

Yep. Except the viral video, the food, and weapons. He was slowly coming back into reality.

Except one thing.

Rick was sitting in his bed and he looks down. He notices a noticeable erection. The buldge was pulsing in his trousers, and man did it irritate Rick more than ever. Why? Why was Rick suddenly aroused? It was mind boggling.

 **Ding!** _Vibrate!_

Suddenly a rush of blood hit his face. His erection kept pulsing cause of the messages? No. It was because Rick knew it was Negan on the other end. He was being aroused by just shear messages on his phone and by the man who he loathes the most.

 **Ding!** _Vibrate!_

A shudder hit Rick! He has to text Negan to stop texting! Or better yet! Forget his whole cell number. He should've said no to Negan when he said he was going to text him in the first place.

He turns his head to his bed and with a quick grab he grabs his phone. Turning it on and swiping to his main screen.

 **Ring! Ring!** _Vibrate!_ **Ring! Ring!** _Vibrate!_

The sudden ringtone and vibration made Rick almost drop his phone. He was going to text Negan to stop texting! WHat the hell!? He answered it immediately without looking on the caller ID.

"What?" Rick asked his anonymous caller.

"Holy shit Rick! Didn't think you be this pissed over a few text messages!" An overconfident tone yelled on the other end of the line. Which made Rick's heart skip a beat.

"Negan?" Rick asked the voice in disbelief. He hadn't expected him to call.

"Yeah! What cowboy? You really think I wouldn't fucking call? Is that why your angry? Cause I didn't fucking call? What you miss me that much already?" Negan was asking Rick all these questions his cheeky tone never leaving him.

But Rick couldn't answer. In fact he never wanted Negan to call at all. The texts would've been fine if he just sent once a day. But 20 of them no way. But that wasn't the reason why Rick couldn't answer.

Rick was so aroused suddenly hearing the man's bearing tone on his ears. He can almost feel like he can feel everything once more.

"Ricky boy? You gonna answer any of the fucking questions I asked?" Negan said his tone now lowering as if to sound a bit annoyed by this.

Rick nodded but his breathing was now growing heavier. He couldn't help but release his manhood out of his pants. As he put the phone inbetween his shoulder and neck. He used his free hand to pull down his sudden tight pants. Revealing his aching limb. It was already dripping with precum, and the cold air hitting his hot member made Rick flinch and sent out a sudden moan. forgetting he was on the phone.

A slap to his face with his other hand he held his breath. He was hoping Negan never took notice of his moans and breathes.

But Negan did infact hear the sheriff's little cry.

"Hey Rick....what you doing?" A sudden husky voice to the phone was palpitating Rick's ears. As if Negan was behind Rick. Rick can remember his body rubbing against Rick. He couldn't help but shudder into the phone. Plainly giving an answer to Negan.

Rick heard a low chuckle. "Damn....wow Rick....."  a gravelly low voice whispered into Rick's ear. Rick felt his spine arched forward.

Rick rolled his eyes back. Might as well give up. He had already given away what was clearly happening. "Shut up." Was all Rick can say to the other man.

"Like I told you before Rick! I ain't no judge! What do you want to do now? Wanna have a quicky over the phone? Or do you want me to come right over. Which I can make a quick appointment for..." Negan asking the brunette who was now on his back holding the phone over his hand.

Rick breathed in deeply. "None of the above...." Rick said now trying to calm himself down. Making the other groan disappointedly.

"Why the fuck not Rick?" Negan asked a little sour in his voice. Rick couldn't help but smirk at his little win over this.

"Cause my daughter is taking her afternoon nap..." Rick said making his voice more captivating. Hey the man tried to screw with him the other day. Why can't he?

He can here the other man let out a low growl. "Man cowboy you sure know how to tease a guy...." Negan said lowly in a raspy voice.

"You sure you don't need to be released of any tension?" Negan asked Rick whose member was still hard on his stomach.

Negan continued. "Like maybe your little dick needs some attention. Like maybe I should rub it or something." Negan said in a deep husky voice once more. Hoping to get Rick back into the mood.

Rick couldn't help but feel a little zap inbetween his legs. Tightening them. He can remember Negan rubbing them together. Making them both hard as rocks. He can remember Negan's against his. He remembered how big his member was just by the pants rubbing together.

"Come on Grimes, I mean, I'm rubbing mine right now..." Negan said from the other line. That shocked Rick making him shudder to the thought.

"Y-you are?" Rick asking as he felt his still hard member twitch.

"Yeah...keep speaking on the phone like that...." Negan said as he gruffed into the phone.

Rick's eyes widened. He looked down and he just couldn't help it anymore. Hopefully Judith won't hear his shameless acts. He grabbed his hard hot member and with one rub he already shivered into his touch. His head snapped back but instantly looked back down and he brought his hand to his mouth to lick his hands.

He starts to take his wet hand and started to rub his shaft of his cock. Making him moan in pleasure. Not realizing his mouth to the phone. Rick hears a low groan on the other end.

That's right he was on the phone with Negan.

They continued only for a few seconds until Negan started talking again. "Man you sound so fucking hot gorgeous. I would love to be there right now.... taking your dick into my hands and just rubbing it. I make it pretty fucking comfortable for you to..."

"Like how?" Rick asked in a raspy voice still rubbing. He didn't know why he asked but he was intrigued.

"Well I rub your pretty pink nipples and kiss them to make you feel fucking good. My tongues trailing each and every other nipple." Negan said in a seductive manner.

Rick couldn't help but let go of the his neck and shoulders holding it once more. He doesn't know why but whenever Negan says these stuff it's like he is telling him what to do at the same time. Describing them Rick wanted to really feel them. He licked his fingers and went to his nipples and started to rub, twist, and pull at them. Making them hard as diamonds. He moaned to the pleasure in his chest, he was still rubbing his hard member.

"Yeah, baby I suck them until fucking milk comes out." Negan said making a short side comment. Rick just rolled his eyes to that.

"Guy's don't have fucking milk dumbass." Rick said in ignorance.

"Now now Rick....you shouldn't be so harsh with me. I mean I am on the phone with you doing nasty shit like this." Negan said his husky voice never leaving him.

Rick just sighed into the phone.

"I wonder how your hole is doing down there? You know the place I rubbed a couple weeks back?" Negan said.

Rick was already in an unbutton shirt and pants down to his thighs. But he can already tell what Negan wanted him to do on the side of the other questions. Rick gulped he never done this nor did he ever think of doing it. But he felt his hole twitch a few times. Rick took his fingers and reached down. He took off the rest of his pants and kick them to the floor. He raised his knees up to the air. resting his feet at the edge of the bed. He spread them wide.

He took one finger and he puts one in. He moaned lowly still remembering Judith in the other room.

"Yeah I can tell you already put a finger in dirty boy. Fuck you are so sexy over phone. Better than I used to hear from those phone sex lines. They all sound fake. But I can tell you. You are the ultimate porn star on phone." Negan's compliments where making Rick blush in embarrassment.

He continued to rub his behind with one finger.

"You wonder how stretched you feel if you had my dick inside you?" Negan asking the brunette on the other end. His breathing getting raspier.

Rick could just imagine what it feel like. Negan's huge dick probably thick to rubbing against him. He couldn't help but add another finger. Rick moaned into the phone again. Making Negan groan to.

"Yeah me fucking into you hard and raw, making the headboards shake and making you turn and wraith in pleasure. Stir you up with my big fucking dick in you." Negan said as he felt close to cumming. Rick moaned more he rubbed his member more and with now three fingers inside him he was sliding in and out of his wet hole.

"I would make sure you wouldn't cum yet. We can cum together." Negan said into the phone. Making Rick squeeze tightly on his member. He let out a loud moan this time. Not feeling the sensation of releasing.

Rick was now drooling from his mouth wanting someone to kiss his needy lips. "N-Nooo.... Ne-...." Rick moaned and with drool dripping into the bed.

"What would you like Rick? To cum? I could if you beg..." Negan said in a low chuckle. "Beg for me cowboy.... remember I am still thrusting into you to so it should be quick."

Rick felt like he should refuse but he wanted to cum so badly. Plus his fingers were still moving it was almost as if Negan was in full control of his body, and he had no way to take it back.

Rick shuddered he felt like cumming so in a shudder he took the phone to his mouth and spoke lowly "Please let me cum Negan... pl-please....Please....."

Negan chuckled "That's my boy. Now let's come fucking come together blue eyes and gorgeous.... now moan when you come and don't hide it."

Rick did as he was told. He heard Negan's voice quickening as if he was going faster and quicker. Rick's fingers in his ass started to go faster and he started to rub his member hard and fast. His voice quickening with Negan as if they were in sync and with moans and groans of pleasure mixing between the phone lines. Rick's speed went even faster after he ejaculated into his hands. Shaking and bucking his hips. his fingers slowly going in and out. Until he felt the pleasure slowly disperse his hands fall to his side. His legs still spread apart.

"Oh fuck...." He heard Negan say on the other end. "You are something else you know that cowboy?"

Rick just let himself catch his breath and he raises his body up.

"Man I need a fucking shower. I got a lot of it on myself and my clothes..." Negan said annoying himself.

"Well take a shower and do laundry..." Rick said as if solving Negan's problem.

"You know what!" He heard Negan say joyfully.

_Slam!_ **Bleep! Bleep!**

He heard a car door slam as if Negan got out of it.

_Wait so he was doing this in his car? Sick bastard...._

He heard him sounding like he was walking up steps and suddenly he talked into the phone. "I think I'll do that!"

**DING DONG**

The bell to Rick's door suddenly took Rick by surprise. That timing. Unless...

_OH FUCK NO!!_

Rick thought he put his underwear back on, his pants still undone but was up to, his shirt still unbutton. He ran to the front door and he flew the door open.

Revealing a sweaty cock smiling Negan leaning against the frame of the door.

He furrowed his brows and just stares in utter shock at Negan.

The dark haired man just smiled, he grabs his phone from his ear and shuts it. "Hi.... You gonna let me in?" Negan said a smirk on his face.

Rick slowly taking his phone from his ear still staring at the broaded man in front of him.

_What the actual fuck?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of rick listening to negan??


	7. Trust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone I am a bit depressed and thought maybe I can do this chapter to make myself feel better... I don't know maybe.

Negan was standing right here in front of the Rick. At the doorway....

"Hello? Ricky boy?" Negan was now waving in front of Rick's face, trying to make Rick aware of his presence.

Which Rick did. Instantly Rick had put his phone on a nearby nightstand near the door, and with his arms thrown out he lunged at Negan. Grabbing his front of his leather jacket and stupid red scarf and he twisted their bodies into Rick's house. He made sure to trip Negan on to the floor. He used his ankle to trip Negan's steel toed boots and Negan stumbled. They flopped to the ground both of them, and Rick was now on top of him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Rick asked a scowl on his face. He wish he had a knife to Negan's throat so he could rip the taller man's throat.

Negan threw his arms in the air. A startled stare looking at Rick. "Look man it's all good. You gave me your address remember?" Negan said as he tried to compose Rick.

This time his smooth talk wasn't going to work. "And what makes you think I fucking wanted you here? Just because I gave you my address and number.... You think you can just make me play your silly games?" Rick asked furiously. He was thinking of giving Negan a Joe related death.... the guy deserved it. He played with his head...

He just didn't realize it till now.

Negan's face furrowed and with a vexing tone Negan spoke. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You gonna fucking talk to me like that? After the little shit you just pulled with me over the phone?"

Rick left his gaze from Negan now thinking about it. He did continue it. He did show Negan his weak side, and he did do the stuff Negan basically manipulated him to do. But that was just it! Negan had manipulated him. Right?

"Whatever that shit was it's never gonna happen again! You best believe I am going to kill you if you come near me...." Rick threatened Negan in a harsh tone. Spit hitting Negan's face.

Negan just let out a smirk and he finally rested his elbows on the floor and lifted his weight. His face almost inches apart from Rick. "I am not the one on top of me basically half naked, and just seems like he is ready to be taking in the fucking room." Negan said in a raspy voice.

Rick realizing his shirt was unbutton still and his pants where basically hanging showing his underwear. The only reason it hadn't fell to his ankles yet cause he was kneeling. But still he just came from the room just finishing a tension that needed to be released and his breathing hoarse now.

He blushed and finally jumped away from Negan, and went to shut the door.

Negan only chuckled his body back to the floor, as soon as his chuckles stop he clapped his hands together and stood up real fast. "Now then! Where's the laundry room and the bathroom?" Negan looked around the house went to the end of the hall passing the kitchen. "Whoo Rick! You got a nice fucking place! Shit man look at this!"

As Negan yelled Rick was giving him cold stares. "What makes you think I want you here?" Rick said his tone furious still.

Negan turns and looks coldly at Rick. "My, my Rick. If you didn't want me here why didn't you tell me to leave as soon as you got off me?"

Rick looks away blatantly. He did have a point Rick could have easily told Negan to leave, and maybe he would leave. But no.... Negan was taking things way to far for him. "I need you to leave...my home....doesn't feel safe when your around..." Rick said to the darker haired man. As if he wanted to get straight to the point.

"Hey asshole... don't be rude.... your guest is fucking dirty and needs to use your nice hot shower..." Negan said as he invaded Rick's space.

Rick just tried to hold his scowl. But he looked up at Negan with so much loathe for the man.

"So how about that shower...or do I have to go and ask your kid? She might be able to help right?" Negan said as he forward his eyes upstairs knowing that the kid will be up there.

Rick's eyes widened. "No-no I'll-I'll show you...." Rick said regretting his choice of words. He should've just killed Negan right there.

But what if he did... Then he been sent away and leave his kids all over again.... He was just scared at what this man might do....

Rick expected gratitude but he was met with an hurt expression on Negan's face. "I am shocked Rick.... You will only help me if you think I might hurt your daughter? Or worse case scenario, rape her?" Those words erode into Rick's thoughts.

The thought of his baby girl ever getting hurt by this asshole only made Rick look daggers at Negan. Giving him his full answer.

Negan only put a hand on his chest he scoffed. "Well well Rick seems we don't know a whole fucking lot about eachother just yet to really trust eachother. We might as well fucking change that in an appointment today. But not right now I really need to wash this shit off of me..." Negan said as he turned his body around to start heading towards the showers.

Rick lowered his gaze at Negan's back no point in trying to kill him with glares.... But he looked up to see Negan awaiting him by the stairs.

Rick took in a breath and he walked towards Negan. He passed him with not another glance. But Rick can tell Negan was staring at the back of him, and he was probably looking at his ass. Negan followed quickly and was right behind Rick.

Rick went down the hall passed Judith's room and then his room. In between Carl and Rick's room the bathroom was on Rick's side. Rick turned to the white door and opened it. Revealing a nicely lit room.

Negan looked at it and couldn't help but think it was adorable. "Let me guess Rick. You probably have a nice fucking bathroom all to yourself and you just don't want to show me..." Negan retorted to the other.

Rick just stand there at the entrance way to the bathroom.

Negan disregarded his little theory and just looked to the tub. "No matter I can work with this. Now unless you want to stay here and let me wash you to. I suggest you get the hell out and fucking close the door behind you." Negan jokingly said to the indifferent male at the doorway.

Rick just breathed in trying to cool himself and his head as he took the doorknob and shuts it.

* * *

 

Negan showered for a bit not even long. It took him about 10 minutes until he was done. Rick had taken a quick shower to in his own bathroom in his room. He checked on Judith to find she was still sleeping. Thrilled that she hadn't heard any of the scandal that happened in his room, or between him and Negan he sighed contended to the thought of his little girl. never hearing his disgracefulness.

Rick went downstairs bewildered to find Negan was already down there. He had made a fresh cup of coffee for two of them. Rick was puzzled to the thought how he came down here so fast and he also passed Rick without him even noticing.

"Rick... You want some mean cup of joe? I gotta say its fucking delicious right now." Negan said his cheeky grin returning to him once he saw the sheriff coming from downstairs. "Where's the little one?" Negan asking Rick.

Rick didn't answer he only looked at Negan as he felt he was being odd. "You made coffee?" Was all that was asked from Rick.

Negan delighted to hear Rick's curiosity he pushed the second cup towards Rick. "Yeah I would'a loved to spike this with a little tequila but nah not today. Today we need to get to know eachother...."

Rick was about to take a sip until Negan proposed that to him. "Excuse me?" Rick asked monotone.

"Well yeah Rick! If we don't get to know eachother, how the fuck are you ever gonna trust me without thinking I am gonna do something to you?" Negan asked as if he never did anything.

Rick knew exactly what he did and when Negan is acting like an angel that never hurt a fly it was annoying him so badly.

Negan continued before objected him. "Also how can I trust someone who looks like there gonna shove there mouths down my neck and fucking chew it off!" Negan said in a manner of speaking.

Rick thought about how he wanted to rip Negan's throat make him bleed out beneath him.

Rick thought about it... He took in a sigh and he bit down on his lower lip. He looked at Negan. "Fair enough" Rick said as he grabbed his cup and took a sip.

Negan let out a big grin. "Fuck yeah! Now that's what I'm talking bout!" Negan shrouded in another southern accent.

_Fucking asshole..._

Rick put a finger to his lips and pursed them indicating to Negan to shut the hell up.

Negan finally noticing he was being loud he lowered his head and covered his mouth. He chuckled a bit.

They both stayed quiet to hear if Judith was awake.

**_Silence_ **

Rick sighed and he looked back towards Negan. "How are we gonna do this?" Rick asking the man who still had his hand to his mouth. Seriously Negan looked like her was a child trying to keep a secret...

Negan straightened up rubbed the hand from his face and he let out a smile to Rick. "We are gonna spend everyday together from now on..."

Rick stared at the taller man in front of him. He rubs the bridge of his nose and with an annoyed sigh he asks "what?"

"Yeah Rick everyday for 60 minutes of our appointment we spend everyday together like we are best friends and all that other bullshit. Cause you told me you wanted to get back into the world, and with the way you are doing it right now isn't going fast enough. Acting like your gonna have a fucking picnic with all your enemies is more like it..." Negan said truthfully. It made Rick ponder to the thought.

He needed to all his friends back... he wanted to be with them again like it was in his dreams....

Rick thought and thought his head hanging down in a thinking manner. Until finally he nodded "fine.... I'll do it...."

Negan lifted up a fist in the air and with a huge grin he just indicated he wanted to yell in victory.

Rick just looked to the taller man and he shakes his head and smiled briefly. He can't believe how childish Negan was acting. He was like a little five year old who swore like a savior.

 Wait did Rick smile for Negan?

* * *

"Alright tell me more of yourself" Negan said as he was sitting on the couch next to Rick his feet resting on the coffee table.

Rick just looked at him all confused. "You sure you don't want the seat over there?" Rick asked as he pointed out an arm chair near the tv.

"Nah... I like to rest my feet to ya know. Fucking out all day I need to rest my aching feet somewhere." Negan said as he pointed out his obvious relaxed feet. "So you gonna give me something?"

Rick looked at him and started to think. "Well I grew up here in King County and I well started a family here... I graduated, went to the police academy, became a sheriff, and well I'm a sheriff..." Rick said as he was thinking. "Well I was a sheriff...." Rick sighed as he rubbed locks of his hair to the back.

He looked over to Negan who was just staring inventively listening to Rick. Rick couldn't help but blush. Suddenly having eyes just gaze at him was a little much.

"Well after that I was shot and was put into coma for two years. You umm know this... well after I woke up. I don't know everything was strange to me..." He said as he cleared his throat. 

"Why was it strange Ricky?" Negan's sudden rough voice made Rick twitch right there.

Rick pushed away any unnecessary thoughts and started to think about the other thing. "Well what was strange is, that, that wasn't the world I was in.... I was in another whole different world.... there was these things... called walkers... they were. Was people, but they were no longer that. They were dead and they ate people...."

Rick stop to think about the next thing to say.

"I had awoken in the hospital but the world was already into shit...it seemed like I was the only one there. I left the hospital, my family gone, and found me meeting all of those things, everywhere. I made into Atlanta...met all these people. People I seen around here. To me it was like meeting these people for the second time. The only thing was they don't know me, and I guess it just hurts more..." Rick said pausing for a moment, awaiting for Negan to say anything.

As he said nothing Rick continued. "I found my family, and yeah we started loosing people... a lot of people.... including my wife......"

Rick stopped almost felt like tears will well up in his eyes again. He looked to Negan wondering if maybe the bastard was asleep. But Negan was staring at him jaw dropping open and then closing again. He looked away from Rick and rubbed his mouth with his hands.

Rick looked away. Of course Negan couldn't think of what to say, he probably thinks Rick was crazy. I mean a whole hell of a lot of people already think so.

Suddenly a cough made Rick look back at Negan. Negan gave him an honest to God profound smile. "Well Rick.... that sounds bat shit crazy, but I think it's ok. I like that." He said trying to make a joke with the stern man.

Rick only gave him a narrowed stare. scrunching his face trying to think what Negan meant.

It wasn't only until Negan was suddenly inching closer and closer to Rick. "What I mean here Rick is. I like you and your insane brain. I would love to be friends and maybe if it goes farther...we...could maybe....." Rick and Negan's face were close again. Negan not caring about the bubble Rick wanted.

There lips were inches apart. Rick couldn't help but stare at the broader man and his lips. Gazing in the hazel eyes. It was almost like the old Negan was right here and this time it wasn't intimidating. It was arousing to Rick. The way the man licked his lips as if ready to kiss into the smaller man's mouth.

But suddenly the door swinged open and Negan jumped back to his side of the couch. Trying to act nothing had happened. Which left Rick with an open awaiting mouth.

Carl came in through the door laughing with Shane who was carrying groceries behind him. Carl came to a stop when he noticed an unfamiliar figure sitting in there long couch. Shane twisted his head the smile dropping as he seen this unknown man sitting next to Rick. Negan was also starring at Shane he just gave him a cocky smirk. As if he knew what was happening instantly and he was egging Shane on.

The face on Shane looked as if though he ran in on his lover having sex with another. Rick looked at Shane, and Negan. As he noticed the tension building he got up, and walked over to Shane.

"Hey Shane, I can take those. Thanks." Rick said as calmly as he could when he approached Shane.

"Uhh...dad? Who is this?" Carl asked before Rick can grab the groceries out of Shane's arms.

Negan got up and walked over to Carl and Shane sticking his hand out. "Fuck if you could mind my manners. Hi.... I'm Negan...." Negan said in a low husky voice. Which he hoped it would aim to for Rick.

Rick shivered. He remembered the way Negan introduced himself like that. That time it was annoying as hell. This time it felt weirder making Rick shift awkwardly.  

"-and I am your daddy's life coach! Yep gonna get this motherfucker into top shape! Ready for society once more." Negan said as he went next to Rick making sure his right leathered gloved hand was behind Rick.

Rick jumped suddenly as he felt a sudden squeeze on his right ass cheek. He cleared his throat as if to make sure nobody noticed his body jumping so suddenly.

_Fucking Asshole!_

"Oh! So your dad's life coach? So you are trying to help him?" Carl asked questioningly to Negan.

Negan smiled giving Rick a quick glance and right away he grinned to Carl. "Yep no need to worry kid. I will make sure he is in top shape again."

"Yeah? Well how about you take that foul mouth and get the hell out of here?" Carl said his joyful tone suddenly turned dark.

Rick was surprised by the sudden change in his son's tone almost as if he seen his son again. But his fatherly instincts coming out. "Carl..." He said with a tone that told Carl to watch his attitude.

"Dad I thought about it... You don't need to change....It's okay if you want to protect me and Judith as long as you're here right?" Carl said his tone not leaving him.

"Yeah so how about you hightail it out of here bud..." Shane cuts in front of Negan to face him dead on. Once he caught sight of this guy he instantly didn't like him.

Negan just stared down at Shane.

"You guys..." Rick tried to say but was cut off by a quick glance from Negan. Basically telling him not to interfere.

"Look asshole...you and this adorable angel right here has some giant man balls to try and order me around but....I can only leave when Rick from his own words tell me...." Negan said as if he was totally devoted to Rick. It kinda made Rick flush a little.

Rick looked down and tried to hide his face.

"Dad? You gonna tell him to leave?" Carl asking in confusion to why Rick wasn't saying anything.

Finally Rick looked up and went in between Shane and Negan. He spoke to Shane looking at him trying to gain his attention. "Shane look at me.... I want to get better... I need to get better, and Negan here can help me... I need to come back. Okay?"

Rick was asking for permission from Shane. But Shane wasn't answering he didn't know what to answer to his best friend.

"Okay brother?" Rick asked once more this time concerned for the bald headed man in front of him. That made Shane look straight at him.

Shane couldn't help but smile at Rick. Just hearing his best friend call him brother again. Was the best thing in the world. He chuckled slightly and he nodded to Rick.

Rick looked at Carl. "Okay?" He asked his son.

Carl sighed but he gave in and nodded.

Rick nodded to both of them and he grabbed the groceries finally from Shane. He walked towards the kitchen, Negan following closely. "Ah! But you do need to leave today....our time is up..." Rick said as if he was telling a child to go and play somewhere else.

Negan looked at him and couldn't help but smile seductively to Rick. "Alright Rick but I will see you tomorrow..." Rick only gave him a small smile and walked away finally blushing from his ears the way Negan looked at him.

Carl went ahead to help Rick Shane staying near the entrance way.

Shane's face scrunched up again. "Wait aren't you guys supposed to meet once a week?"

Negan sighed irritated as he turn to Shane "Yes but that's only if the person who wants help, asks to meet everyday...and wouldn't you fucking believe Rick asked to meet me everyday."

Rick was at the counter then he looked up "But. Weekends and holidays." He corrected Negan.

Negan took another sigh but not annoyed but disappointingly. "Yep! Except those days. So...." Negan said as his voice lowered so much only him and Shane were listening. "You have a chance to try and whoo Rick.. But let me tell you. Rick is already this close to being mine, and once that happens."

Shane couldn't help but retort to that. "Yeah in your dreams you piece of shi-!"

Negan put up a finger in front of Shane. As if to indicate to shut up. He then used the same finger and pointed outside. "Well Rick! See ya tomorrow gorgeous!" Shane and Negan exit the household.

Carl looked at Rick to that little comment. Rick just gave him a face telling him it was nothing. But once they looked away Rick felt a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Outside the Grimes household Shane and Negan where right beside Negan's Impala. Negan leaning on the back.

Shane just stared coldly at Negan.

Negan just gives him a cocky grin and suddenly he talks like nothing was wrong. "You like? Yeah she's a '67... my beautiful baby girl here, takes good care of me-"

Shane cuts him off. "Just stay away from Rick asshole. We'll find some other person to help him. You don't stay away from him...."

Negan hearing the upcoming threat from Shane he hangs his head down and looks at Negan. "Like I said, only when Rick tells me to. Who knows he may finally get his head together and tell me to go fuck myself! That could very much happen. But right now all I see is someone who is broken, and with no one to turn to he has me. I can be there and maybe if he wanted more I will give him all of me. Negan said as he rolled his eyes back. "Just let him call my name with that sultry drooling mouth of hi-" Negan was thinking about Rick's body straddling him twice, and that was turning him on. But he was cut off.

Shane suddenly pointed a finger as if ready to fucking pick eye socket out and with a menacing glare he speaks "you fucking touch him..." Negan cuts him off.

"Hey! Don't fucking cut me off! That was twice! Twice in a row...and I don't like to be fucking cut off." Negan said intimidatingly. "Now there are rules where I came from Shane...one of them being let the person who spoke first speak. You cut that off...then I shut that shit down...no exceptions. But I will let this one slide just only once cause you didn't know the rules.... also you have a little fucking thing here for Rick."

Shane didn't talk this time he was listening.

"Now..." Negan said his tone sounding a bit harsh. "Rick very much already be mine, but I will let you try and grab his big fucking massive heart, and if you do get it. I'll lay off." Negan said as he smiled at Shane.

Shane looked down thinking about this, he liked the sound of being with Rick. As he was about to nod.

"But!" Negan continued in a high demanding voice. "If you can't swoo him like I did before you and little rad ass badass kid came in, and he is mine before you even get to him." Negan took a step closer to Shane. "You fucking lay your goddamn hands off of him. Cause no one...and I mean no one....cheats on me. Not like I have to worry about Ricky boy." Negan said his scowl turning into an overconfident smirk.

Shane gulped trying to think of the words to say.

"Do we have a deal?" Negan said as he let out a hand to Shane.

Shane looked down and he looked back up giving an icy cold glare. "Deal" With a low growl in his tone.

Negan just couldn't help but grin to Shane. "Aww If Rick hadn't had me wrapped around his cute fingers I probably be after you sheriff! Actually maybe not... I go for the cowboys...and Rick is whole fucking hell lot of southern accent cowboy to me! With the awesome ass and body to go with it!" Negan said as he went to the drivers seat of his car.

"How the hell would you know..." Shane asked Negan who opened his door.

Negan sighed his arm resting on the top of his car. "Cause I had a fucking quality good time with him over the phone. If you fucking catch my drift sheriff...." Negan said his cocky grin placed on his face his tongue sticking out.

Shane's eyes widened as he knew what he meant by that.

"Well good luck buddy!" Negan said as he slammed the top of his car and entered in it. He started it up and drove away. He left almost to quietly.

Until finally Negan rolled down the window and as he was still driving away he sticked out his hand and flipped Shane off.

Shane was still in disbelief. His best friend had phone sex.... with that asshole?

* * *

Rick suddenly felt a shudder...It was almost like he can feel something vibrating within him.

It wasn't arousal though and it wasn't anything to feel uneasy... well maybe not that much.

He felt like something bad was going to happen and he felt like he was gonna get the taste of it very soon....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay guys sorry if it wasn't that good. Thanks for reading though!  
> XOXOXO


	8. What the hell is happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Negan and Rick are gonna spend their days together whether Rick likes it or not! Will Negan ease the mind of his troubled patient?

**Knock-knock-knock-knock-slam-slam!**

A sudden slamming to the door like it was some kind of tune made Rick look away from Judith as he was watching her color in her coloring books. He grimaced to the door after the sudden shock from the door made Judith jump a bit in her chair. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked to her as if to console the poor girl. Telling her it was okay.

He got up and went to the door. Looking at Judith with a smile until his gaze met to the door. He opened it and was already knowing who it very much likely to be at the door.

Negan was leaning again on the doorway his eyes glistened once he seen Rick and a ear to ear grin made his way to his cheeks. "Hey there cowboy! Ready to hit the town?" Negan asked enthusiastically he couldn't help but jump a little in place.

He was wearing something a bit different from what he usually wore. Sure he wore his stupid leather jacket but no more red scarf, and he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. It was almost like he was ready for something public.

Wait public? Town?

"Umm... I don't know about the town...." Rick said as he tried to refuse the plans Negan had.

"Nope! We are fucking doing it!" Negan cut Rick off before he can point out what he wanted to say.

He passed Rick but was still turned to him. So he entered his house as he lifted both his arms in the air as if he was God. "I know Rick that little outburst you had got you all shy and embarrassed to go out. But fuck Rick everyone hates it when they are humiliated, but looky here karaoke exist... and everyone sure as shit knows that's embarrassing as fu-!" Negan stopped in his wording and covered his mouth.

He chuckled as he seen Judith sitting in her chair and she was staring at him in interest. Rick was about to stop Negan not move anymore. But he remembers he is giving this world a chance, so he might as well give Negan a chance. So he only introduced his daughter to the tall man. "This is Judith..."

Negan went close to her making Rick nervous once more but he suppressed his fears of the old Negan. As Negan spoke disrupting Rick's wild notions. "Well hello there little angel....the name is Negan....aren't you just a sight for sore eyes. I gotta watch my potty mouth in front of you don't I." Negan stated as he finally realized his swears must be taboo to him.

Rick took this as an opportunity. Carl is a teen of course he wouldn't trust a man that almost looked like he can be a biker gangs leader. So he chose to let his daughter decide whether or not Negan was trustworthy.

Judith stared at Negan, and she lifted a hand to his salt and pepper beard and rubs her hand through it. She then smiled at Negan. "Hello." Judith said innocently as she gave the most honest to god beautiful smile towards Negan.

Negan couldn't help but put a hand to his heart as if to say she shot an arrow right through it. "My aren't you just the cutest, and sweetest little thing I ever laid my eyes on." Negan said to her as he went to pick her up.

Rick was about to object to the thought of the former saviors leader carrying her. But he stop cut short when he noticed Judith lifted her arms as if asking to be carried by the taller man.

Negan did so and he hoisted her in his arms. As she rested in his arms he started to make funny faces toward her making her giggle. Rick couldn't help but think he looked like a dad at that second.

He shakes his head and he continued the conversation where they left off. "You wanted to go out?" Rick asked Negan who continued to make faces at Judith.

Negan smiled as he continued to get sweet short giggles from the tiny one in his arms, as soon as he stretched on for awhile with that little humorous cycle he shifted to turn to Rick. All eyes now focused at the father in front of Negan. "Yes you need to know the world isn't like the sh-crap world you used to live in." Negan said that last part in a hushed tone as he covered the little girls ears in his arms.

It made Rick smile slightly as he took notice of Negan's actions. "Alright, fine..." Rick said as he considered going out after a long time.

"Yeah? You serious you better not be joking with me man. Cause I will sock you in the balls if you chicken out on me." Negan said amusingly.

Rick only nodded to Negan. "But we need to take Judith. Carl is at school and I don't got a babysitter for her yet..." Rick declared as he walk to the towering man. he cupped the back of Judith's head and gave her a kiss to the forehead.

Negan looked at the smaller man; sure his height is over exaggerated but Rick was small to him. He almost didn't realize how young and radiant this slightly smaller man in front of him was. Negan focused on the task at hand here and cleared his throat. He leaned Judith into Rick's arms and tried to walk of the sudden boner in his pants.

_Goddammit Negan...._

* * *

Negan, Rick, and Judith went to the local mall in downtown. They where at this little area in the food court where children can play safely while the parents can watch. Judith was on the slide and with each slide she run back to the line. Making sure she didn't cut in front of anybody. Carl must have taught her manners cause she was so adorable to be watched.

"So" Negan started the conversation. "Not so bad right? I mean look around you there is nothing to be afraid of..." Negan said as he pointed around the ordinary folks walking around.

Rick took in a breath and he started to nod. "Yeah it kinda.... kinda feels nice to be out again normally..." rick said in between sighs.

"What was that?" Negan asked as Rick look confusingly.

Rick took a glance to see Judith was still there having fun on the slide. "What was what?" Rick forwarded a question to Negan as if he didn't know what to answer.

"What are you deaf as shit all of a sudden? That fucking puff of air that came out of your mouth just now. The fuck's your problem?" Negan asked his coolness fading.

Rick took notice Negan not caring about everyone looking at him and his bad mouth. Rick puts up a hand to indicate to calm down. "Your in a mall right now surrounded by little kids."

"I don't care about these little snot nosed brats Rick, hell I don't know why you should care." Negan retorted back. Rick was about to say something but he was cut off again. "Listen. The only kid I care about right now is yours. I don't give two shits about any of these other kids."

That stunned Rick in a pleasant grateful sort of way. He just stared at Negan. until he noticed he still wanted an answer. Shaking his head he thinks of the words to speak. "I guess I am a bit disappointed on how I blew it with the others. You know. At the café..." Rick said bleakly he took another glance to see Judith still playing.

"Listen forget those fuckers.. If they can't accept this side of you and just thinks your a freak. Then they are no friends. I mean look at me I'm still around. I am really intrigued by you Grimes..." Negan said as he curled his small smile.

Rick slightly blushed taking a hunch as to where Negan was gawking at. He put his hands on his lips to force Negan to look elsewhere. Negan sighed frustratingly but leaned back in his chair and took a fry from McDonald's in his mouth.

"So... Tell me about them..." Negan voiced as he looked to Rick. Rick glanced at him confusingly, and Negan decides to rephrase his question. "What makes them so damn special, how come you are so bent out of shape over them?" Negan asked once more this time more clearer than before. He leaned in the table and rested his arm at the edge of his side.

Rick thought about it and he smiled recollecting all the things they ever did with eachother. "Well in my dream, it was hell to find my family. But I met a man named Morgan and his son Dwight. They took me in and told me about the world it was there. If they hadn't I'd die much sooner." Rick said.

Negan was focused on him looking a bit amused, like some six year old kid being read a bed time story to.

"I went to Atlanta and was surrounded by so many of them. Glenn helped me. I was just some idiot with a gun and he didn't have any obligations to help me. He just did. After that he took me to meet my family. I was indebted to him." Rick said smiling at the thought of Glenn saving his life over and over.

"After that Carol, Daryl, and Maggie....they all became so close to me. They helped me when I was broken down and they helped me when I was in deep trouble. I owe them my life...." Rick cut short as he remembered he was no longer there with them. "...but I guess there's no point now though... I'm here, and they're here to just....not with me anymore." Rick said sadly as he looked at his food.

Negan whistled. "Shit Rick... almost made me tear up and whimper like a fucking baby." Negan said as he lifted himself to sit up straight. He scanned the play park and his eyes widened confusingly. "Umm Rick.... Where the fuck is Judith.

Instantly rick snapped to the park. Judith was no longer on the slide. Rick shot up from his chair and he started to look around the park. When he didn't see a flowery pattern dressed up little girl in the park Rick looked outside and around the park. Seeing no sight of Judith and noticed the little cage that was supposed to keep children inside at all times open. He ran out to the crowded food court.

He looked under the adults to see if maybe she was beneath them or maybe can see her not to far. But to no avail he started to ask around the people. Negan was right behind Rick as he was also trudging through the crowd. Using his intimidating side on people to ask if they had seen her around.

Rick just couldn't hold it anymore panic and fear roused up and he couldn't lower his voice. "JUDITH!" He cried out as he looked around the crowded people.

"Rick?"

He turned around as he seen Glenn holding shopping bags, and Maggie who looked to be about 7 months along, and there on the side holding there hands was Judith. Rick couldn't help but tear up at the sight of his friends holding and taking care of his little girl. He walked over and Maggie gladly handing her over to Rick, he bent over and hugged his little girl in a tight squeeze.

"Daddy I can't breath..." Judith said as she smiled in his arms.

He gently let go of his little girl and just cupped her little face in his hands. He sniffled in his tears and cleared his throat. He looked to Glenn and Maggie happiness in his eyes but then remembers they might still be freaked out by his outburst. "Thank you" he said as gave them a nod.

He turned to face Negan who had the look of distress and overjoyed at the same time on face.

He walked over only to be stopped by a hand that grasped his arm. Rick looked back still taken back on the joy of seeing Maggie and Glenn together. It was Maggie who stopped him and she had a smile that can take any man's breath away.

"Would you and your friend here like to join us. We were gonna stop by for a drink." Maggie asked pleasantly as if she never heard about the incident in the café at all.

Rick looked at them astonished and without another thought he nodded. He thought he would see Glenn tense up nervous. But he was pleasantly surprise to see a smile on his face.

They sat on a nearby table this time Judith was in Rick's arms and for sure she was never going to leave his side again.

"It's good to see you man, and outside no less. Thought that whole thing with you seeing the future or something and you being viral on the internet. I was beginning to think you moved and changed your whole identity." Glenn jokingly said as he smiled to Maggie, who in return send a smile and chuckle back to him.

"Yeah about that....umm....I wanted to apologize for that..." Rick said but Glenn lifted a hand to the air. Telling him to stop.

"It's okay man, I heard about you. You were the man who got shot and woke up after two years sleeping." Glenn said as he pointed out that he must've heard the news on paper or tv.

"Coma, honey." Maggie corrected Glenn. He realized his mistake and nodded. "Yeah I told Glenn it wasn't strange for you to have those kinds of reactions. I mean your basically awake and you notice things around you when your in a coma."

"No shit. Really?" Negan said sounding honest to god intrigued.

Maggie nodded to him finding it amusing when people take notice of her knowledge. "Yeah my daddy said that once your in a coma, your awake and when things happen around you or outside of your room you can basically see it just can't react to it."

"Fuck that shits amazing!" Negan bellowed loudly.

Rick hit Negan in the gut with his elbow when he started to notice Maggie was getting uncomfortable, plus Judith was around this time. Negan hitched to the sudden pain in his ribs but quickly took notice of Judith right beside him.

He covered his mouth and he soon apologized.

Maggie nodded that it was okay.

Glenn started to point back and forth between Rick and Negan. "So you and him....Rick.....are you guys like a thing now or something?" Glenn indicated as he gave Rick a stare.

Instantly Rick shaked his head in response to that delusional question. Make others think he belonged to Negan was not a good idea. Especially towards a man whose Ego can really increase ten times than an usual normal person. "Nah...he's just someone who helps me get my stuff together...his name is Negan...he's my life coach...."

Negan was pretending to looks hurt but he shrugged it off and smirked at Rick's sudden shyness. He lifted out a hand to Glenn. "Nice to meet ya." Giving the biggest grin he can give out to the couple.

Glenn and Maggie both shake. Maggie a little different as he kissed her knuckle. Which made Rick's eyes furrowed a bit.

They talked for a half an hour. Catching up since the incident, talking about Maggie's pregnancy, and taking a couple jokes. Soon as everyone noticed Judith was yawning and rubbing her eyes. They took it as a sign to start leaving.

"Ah! But if you'd like we can meet again sometime? You know maybe dinner the four or five of us?" Glenn said as he pointed out Negan to.

Negan touched but he retorted back to Glenn. "Yeah sadly Glenn that can't happen." Everyone looked of shock at Negan's sudden rudeness. But before anyone can fight back Negan lifted two of his arms. "I ain't family but there will be five of you still." Negan said as he looked to Rick.

Rick nodded as he took notice of this. "Yeah my son Carl can come."

Glenn and Maggie nodded and understand.

They all shaked hands once more and with a glance back they all went there separate ways home.

* * *

Negan dropped Rick and Judith off in his Impala. As they drove into the sidewalk of their home. Negan got out first and opened the door for Rick. Rick wanted to protest, noting he was not some princess in a carriage. But he did have Judith in his arms who was now asleep. He nodded to Negan a thank you mouthed from his lips.

Rick was expecting him to close the door behind him and enter on his drivers side. But he was taken a back a little when he heard the door shut and Negan waiting for Rick to continue on. Rick took his feet and started heading towards the door, not questioning Negan's actions. he opened the door not surprised to see Carl home.

He indicated Carl to take Judith and take her to bed. Carl did just that and gave a slight glare to Negan before heading upstairs with his little sister sleeping on his arms. Negan and Rick still at the doorway.

"Well, he still hates me. But glad the little angel has taken a liking to me." Negan said as he took notice of Carl's glare.

Rick sighed as he also took notice of Carl's stare. "Yeah...he'll get used to it." Rick declared as he glanced to the stairs and looked back to Negan.

The older gentleman in front of Rick more like cad to him. Just smiled to the smaller man. His salt and pepper beard just grinned as he gazed into his light blue ocean eyes. Rick couldn't take his gaze away as he was also looking at the older man. He noticed his eyes had a hint of hazel to them.

Taking his breath away Negan soon shocked Rick as he leaned in closer. Putting his hands to the frame of the doorway, so he wasn't crossing any borders. His faces just two inches apart from Ricks. He smiled seductively at him.

"Can I keep you company for the night?" Negan asked in his husky tone, trying his best to stir something in Rick.

But Negan leaned a bit back when Rick also went closer. His eyes captivatingly gazing into the others eyes. He took a slight glance to Negan's lips which was a bit opened and looked back. A small alluring smile reaching his lips. As Rick also leaned in farther making Negan shocked and wide eyes. He leans out farther to. Rick's left hand taking hold of the doorknob, the other holding the in frame of the doorway.

When Negan can no longer lean out he looked at Rick. Who had to tip toe slightly to reach his face still. When rick seen this he leaned back a bit, enticing the man when he licked his lips. Negan couldn't help but lean back in. God was this man beautiful and fucking hot! Negan his eyes now lidded as he was leaning in to kiss Rick's lips.

Rick's inviting stare and his tempting lips turn into a sly smirk. As Negan didn't take notice of this Rick said one word. "No...."

With that Rick slammed the door shut on Negan's face.

"Son of a bitch fucker that hurt!"

Rick heard the man hollered he couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the man's 'charming' side.

* * *

Negan and Rick spent days on end with eachother for the rest of the weekday.

**Wednesday**

They went for actual ice cream in the park. Negan laughed as Rick's cone was dropped and was eaten by a nearby dog. Rick only playfully hit Negan on the forearm and they continued walking.

Judith was also having some ice cream with them and she wanted the Dora the Explora popsicle instead.

**Thursday**

Negan took Rick to the ballmark and started to hit a few swings. He was really good.

"Where'd you learn how to play?" Rick asked as he was suddenly interested in Negan's past.

Negan glanced at him and turned back getting himself ready for the next pitch. "I was a coach for awhile in a school. Taught kids, and showed those little spit fucks what real play was like."Negan said as he hit the ball far.

Judith was to busy looking at her ball glove to care. The ball glove which was obviously to big for her she didn't care she just liked it.

Rick stunned by this new information by Negan. " _You_ taught kids? With the foul mouth you have I thought you would be some kind of bouncer."

Negan chuckled at the snarky comment he knows was a joke but continued to look on. "Yep. Those little shits where a sore to my thigh but I wanted to be cool. So I gave no shits when other teachers would take notice of my potty mouth. They where chicken shits anyways didn't want to go anywhere near me. Or say anything to me." Negan said jokingly as he swinged again hitting his mark once more.

Rick had something cold in his hands as he looked and took a sip of it. "Wow you must suck to work with..." Rick said snarkly.

That time Negan missed but he turned around and pointed to Rick. "True but you're the only one who can handle me and my fucking potty mouth gorgeous, and I admire that..." Negan said flirtingly.

Rick blushed and he looked away from Negan. Hoping he will look away to.

**Friday**

Was supposed to be easy day but nope Negan and him went for run.

Negan's self-pride as he was basically running circles around Rick. "Fuck Rick! Look at me I ran three laps around you already! get your shit together!" Negan bellowed from his lungs.

Rick tried to keep his body steady but he had to stop, he lifted his hands in the air as he told Negan to stop and wait. "I Just....need....a breather...." Rick said in between breaths.

"Holy Fuck Ricky, I might look older than you, but people will probably start fucking wondering whose the young one here." Negan said as he was the only elevated and breathing still.

"Shut....the....fuck....up...." Rick said slowly as he still was catching breaths. His hands were at his knees as he leaned down to catch air.

Negan only laughed and patted Rick on his back.

* * *

Later that day Rick was walking up his stairs with Negan and he turned to him.

"Thanks for today, it was fun...." Rick said thankfully to Negan, who only nodded. Rick awkward by the silence continued. "Also this week was fun....everything was fun..."

Negan looked at Rick the smaller man fidgeting in his stance. He smiled charmingly as he leaned back a little. "You're welcome Rick..." He said as low as he can.

He made Rick flush a bit red and Rick nodded to him. He glanced to the door not noticing Negan suddenly dipped forward fast. The brunette felt lips on his cheek all of a sudden and he shot up to look at Negan. His right hand instantly on his cheek. The darker man in the leather coat took a step back and grinned slowly to Rick. Taking more steps back he winked at the former sheriff.

Rick was still eyes widened as he watched Negan leave in his Impala and drove off into the night.

He awakened from his trance and he quickly turned to the door and shut it behind him.

He kept feeling his cheeks as it burned from the touch of Negan's lips. His heart was skipping two times a minute. He grabbed hold of his chest where his heart was located and he slumped down into the doorway. He didn't notice hispalms were sweaty and his legs shaken, and his face as red as a tomato.

What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I was gone anyways chapter 8 is finally here!! may take awhile till I post the next chapter but this is so cute!! I hope you all liked! I also never got the chance to say please if yu have any tips, advice on anything I can improve on please let me know! Thanks everyone!
> 
> XOXOXO!!!


	9. I Missed You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick meets another familiar face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone I was busy this week and it was hard trying to find time for this but I got it!!

It was the morning of Rick's weekend without Negan. He procrastinated on what he should do today....he figured this morning he would hang out with his son and Judith today. But Carl says he's hanging out with friends and Judith wanted to see her babysitter. So they're there.

Rick sighed guessing there isn't really anything for Rick to do today he guesses he can just go the bar. He grabs the phone to text Negan of his plans when he noticed and refrained from texting Negan. He shouldn't have any obligations to tell Negan what he was going to do like some teenager asking his fathers permission to go. Besides Negan might just make a stupid ass remark for his request to go somewhere.

Rick sighed and instead he looks through his contacts to find Glenn's number. Maybe him and Rick can meet up....

No with Maggie not to far along she could need the support, and having a drunk husband to stress her out probably won't be good for the baby. Rick sighed as if no other options left he ponders to the thought of going alone. Should he text Negan? Ask him maybe if he liked to hang out? Then what would happen if he and him got to drunk? What would happen if Negan was the only one drunk?

He sighed as he dropped to the bed...

What would happen, and would I want it to stop if it goes that far?

Rick begins to think so many thoughts of Negan being overtop him. Rick's arms around his neck as Negan is stroking his hard member. He sighs and moans into Negan's neck and takes a bite of that suntanned skin, and as Negan is about to enter he whispers a smarty remark, and compliments Rick on how beautiful he is.

**DING DONG!**

Rick is awaken from his mind as Rick gets up to go answer the door, he stops to see his pants had a questionable bulge. He sighs in frustration and he starts to think about dead puppies....

If one thing makes Rick lose his heat is when he thinks about dead things. He walks from his room and over to the kitchen. He notices through the blearly glass, he can see a tall muscled figure at the doorway.

Did Negan come over just for the fun of it?

He instantly walks to the door. To quickly as you may presume. He swings the door open and was half expecting to see a tall dark, man with the same stupid rabbit tooth grin.

But there was Shane. He wasn't wearing his sheriff deputy uniform. He smiles slightly and looks down awkwardly, as if seeing Rick the millionth time was his first.

"Hey man.." was all Shane could say to the former sheriff.

Rick looks at Shane's face as if trying to find out what was wrong. "Hey..." Rick says nervously and a bit dry. He waters his mouth and clears his throat.

Shane rubs the back of his head and he looks up to Rick. "Hey man I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a drink...." Shane asks his best friend as if he was asking a girl on a date.

Rick takes notice of this but shrugs it off. "Sure", Rick says as he takes no thought in his answer. He wanted to talk to Shane for awhile now, he feels a lot has been unanswered.

Shane gives him the brightest successful grin at Rick, "alright we can leave right now if you'd like? I'm off duty so it's alright."

Rick nods to the bald headed man and closes the door and locks it behind him. He and Shane soon head towards Shane's vehicle.

* * *

They just stopped at a bar which was located in downtown.

"Hmm, never seen this place new?" Rick asks as he examined the unfamiliar bar outside. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the bar was called 'Hilltop Bar and Grill'. Eager to go inside he patted Shane's shoulder indicating to go in with him.

Shane nodded as he took off his seatbelt and jumped out of his vehicle.

Rick and Shane entered the bar and seen it was pretty busy given that it was only 4:30 pm in the afternoon. Making himself feel guilty Rick grabs Shane by the arm.

"I don't know man. I have kids at home and if people I know see me here at 4:30pm then they may talk..." Rick said worriedly.

Shane just scoffs at the idea, "man who gives a shit about what these people think. All you need to worry about is whether you can still hold your liquor." Shane says as he leads Rick over to the bar. His hand placed at Rick's lower back.

Rick noticed where Shane's hand is at but he shakes his head from concern. But he stops Shane and gives him that look of uneasiness.

Shane sighs as he nods to his best friend. "Fine man how bout this. I have a few beers and you can just eat and take a swig of juice for you family man." The hairless man said happily as he slapped his back.

Rick nodded agreeing hesitantly to just having a juice. He wanted alcohol. Man he was craving it. But he was thinking of Carl and Judith and how they didn't like to see him pretty much crazy, and so he decided against drinking for himself tonight. It was one of those places just sit and wait to be ordered, so Rick and Shane took a table and looked at the menu. Rick wanted something with meat in it, boy was he craving for a juicy steak right about now. Shane already got his order down, not even looking in the menu. Probably was a regular. Rick noticed a tasty looking dish on his menu and gestured to Shane he was ready to order. Shane lifted his hand and called for the waiter.

A man with a long beard came in and he shook Shane's hand as if he wasn't here for a long time. Shane smiled and Rick smiled back. He was pleasantly surprised to see Jesus once again but he wasn't going to scream at anyone this time.

"What can I get for you two?" Jesus asked as he got his little notebook ready.

"The usual for me Paul." Shane said as he glanced at Rick and then back to Jesus.

Jesus furrowed his brows but instantly rises them again as he looked at Rick. Rick looked at him and he looked back at the order as he wanted to pronounce it right, "I'll get the nicely cooked bladed steak, and a hamburger with tomatoes on the side."

As Jesus was jotting in his notebook he read it down before looking up "and what would you like for drinks."

Rick antagonized whether or not he should drink today but decided against it once more. "I'll just have a water if that's alright."

Jesus nodded and he reinstated their orders to them, "so the regular which is: double burger steak, with fries and gravy on the side, which also is a pint of beer, and bladed steak with a hamburger and tomatoes on the side, also with a water." Jesus says as he smirked at the two men. Shane and Rick nodded Rick impressed with his amazing waiter skills. Jesus nodded to them as he turned around toward the kitchen.

"Thanks Jesus..." Rick called before the long bearded fellow could exit to the kitchen.

Jesus stopped in his tracks as he turned to Rick. He sent him a genuine smile to him as he continued his way to the kitchen.

"Jesus?" Shane said as he looked to Rick confusingly. Rick only nodded as he was awaiting his order vigorously. Mouth watering as he was anticipating when his order would come in.

"Hey man." Shane's sudden calling out put Rick out of his train of thought. He looked to Shane as if still a bit focused on is stomach getting meat in his stomach. Shane looked at him smiling a bit "remember when we were sitting like this and you ordered the same damn thing you ordered just now."

"Really?" Rick asked Shane only nodded, "I ordered the same thing? When was that?" Rick asked another question.

"Man I don't know how long it was but it was hilarious that day. Me and you went to the restaurant only cause you failed your drivers test." Shane chuckled slightly. "You were going on and on about how you wanted to impress Lacey Stail with your 'sick' new ride." Rick remembering that day started to chuckle with his best friend. "You where so heart broken you couldn't take out that cute girl man."

Rick sighed as he thought about more memories between him and Shane. "Better than when you accidentally got to drunk and you puked all over on Heather Jackson and your new jeep wrangler." They chuckled more as Rick patted Shane on the shoulder.

"Man I was so pissed at myself the next morning! Shit it took me all day to clean it out." Shane said only to be corrected by Rick.

"It took US all day man. I was with you after the incident and you had the look of horror still on your face." Rick laughed and Shane just rubbed his head.

Shane scoffs, "yeah man, can't believe how young and stupid we where those days." Shane said as he dazed away. "Sure wished I can have more of those days."

Rick noticed Shane's stare had the look of hurt and he decides to bring Shane closer. He whispered to Shane who shivered slightly at the sudden closeness. "We can still have many of those days together brother. You and me Shane remember?" Rick says as he smiled to him softly the look of concern on his face.

Shane fazed out of his mind and he gave Rick a good retort back. "I should be asking you that buddy", Shane nervously said as he chuckled and a slap to his back.

"Yeah well those days are gone now Shane, me and the way that I was a few weeks ago... They're done... I am coming back to Carl, Judith.... and you Shane...." Rick said repeating the words Shane spoke to him the first day he awoke to this world. Shane noticed this and he nodded his face flushed a bit, "besides I miss spending days like this with you..." Rick finished.

Shane wanted to continue the conversation but was cut off when Jesus came in with their orders in hands. He handed Shane's food to his side of the table, and Rick's to his side of the table. Jesus sighed and he looked to the two, "anything else I can give you guys?"

Shane and Rick nodded their heads a no and Jesus bowed to them and left.

Rick taking a big dive into his meal he cut off chunks of meat and swig of water so it goes down faster and easier. Shane felt he was almost watching a wolf devour his meal he caught. He started to eat his meal.

Taking another sip of water he gulped down his food and suddenly felt the urge to go to the washroom. He indicated to Shane he would be right back and Shane nodded for him to go.

* * *

Rick washed his hands and his face. He can't believe he and Shane are friends once more. Like nothing bad has ever happened between them. Which he knows full well what has happened, even in the other world he and him had so many ups and downs. Being with Shane like this again like nothing has ever happened between them. It feels so unreal.

He heard someone throwing up in the stalls he finds this awkward in a sense, as he looks into the mirror as he fixes himself up. He grabs a paper towel and dries himself off. As he is drying his face he hears the toilet flush and he instantly hurries himself up.

As he looks into the mirror and crumples the towel in his hands. He glances away from the mirror and throws the used towel in the garbage, as soon as the towel hits the trash Rick had heard the stall door open behind him. There standing in the stall was non other than the governor himself. He looked sickly pale, and his hair was ruffled probably from the vomit incident. He wiped excess puke from his side of the mouth and notices the brunette staring at him in disbelief.

"Take a picture...might last longer." The governor says rudely as he walks over to the sink and washes his hands.

The memories from this man floods into Rick's head, and the need to murder, and strangle this man until he was lifeless soon rised up. But he quickly snaps back into reality as he thought it wasn't like the other world. He needed to give these people a chance.

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he raised his hand toward the sick governor, "sorry..." Rick says his heart full of generosity.

The governor examined Rick up and down as he soon shook his hand. "Nah, I shouldn't have been rude in the first place." The governor quickly put up an alluring smile to Rick. His hand still wet from the sink, luckily he already washed his hands with soap.

Rick cleared his throat as he nodded to the Governor.

Governor winked as he soon heads to the exit.

"Umm..." Rick exclaim suddenly as he was facing the governors back.

The governor stopped in his tracks and slowly turns around. He lifts his hand in the air jokingly almost as saying Rick had a gun load of questions for him.

But Rick only had one, "do you wanna maybe go out and grab a bite tonight? Or tomorrow night?" Rick asked the Governor who was pleasantly surprised by the sudden invitation.

"As a date? Cause let me tell you one thing I may or may not swing that way..." Governor says as he elegantly trots back over to Rick. Him and Rick were now facing eachother.

"Umm not really, just need to make some new friends..." Rick replied his answer to the Governor as he was soon looking into darker blue eyes.

The governor smiled as he soon nodded. "Sure pal. Then let's eat...tonight..." The governor warily as he soon heads to the exit and leaves the bathroom.

Rick exhaled deeply trying to catch his breath. No matter what he tensed up when he tried to calm himself down. He doesn't know why but he feels he cannot calm himself down, even when he believes no one will hurt him.

Boy was Rick going to be wrong by tonight.

* * *

**It was 8:49 pm...**

"So it's not a date?" Carl was asking behind his dad as Rick was washing his hands.

The stubble man sighed as he looked on to carl's reflection. "No it's just meeting an acquaintance. I never met them personally, and when I met them I just asked, also mentioning I need more friends..." Rick said as he wet his hair down to throw it back. "Besides he's a guy, if I forgot to mention." Rick continued as he continued to correct Carl.

"Oh..." Carl said as he thought about it. "So that's why your going like that."

Rick took notice of the teen's smarty remark, "and what's wrong with the way I look?"

Carl shrugged giving Rick a smart ass smirk.

Rick ruffled the teen's long hair and grinned as he walked out of the room. "I'll be back you better be in bed before I get home, and Carl..."

Carl was following behind Rick and looked up more listening to his father. "Yeah dad?"

"No girls... I want this place to still be pg-13 when I get ho..." "Oh my God dad!" Carl cuts his father off and he gently hits his dads arm. Rick smiled as he exits the house, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

 Rick and the Governor where at the same bar he was at earlier with Shane. They had a couple drinks before they finally got acquainted more.

"So tell me a little bit more about yourself Rick..." The governor who is now known as Philip Blake asks Rick.

It was loud in the bar tonight but he could luckily hear Philip talking to him. "Well I was a former sheriff, I worked here and used to stop bad guys with guns..."

Rick wanted to tell more but didn't feel right, his stomach was all in knots. He felt like something was off about Philip tonight.

Philip just rubbed his nose and glance around the bar, and he nodded to this new information about Rick.

"I used to be the mayor of the county I used to live in, but it didn't work out and well you know I moved here...." Philip says as he smiled suspiciously to Rick. Yep something was off. But Rick couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly a shove from behind Rick made him almost spill his drink. He puts down his glass as he used his sheriff's tone to tell the other people to calm it down back there.

He turns his head and nervously smiled at Philip who in return gives him a short smile and nod.

Rick gulps down his drink and he puts down his empty glass. Tapping the bottom slightly to call for Jesus another shot. Jesus smiled genuinely as he noticed it was Rick. He instantly pours Rick a glass as he walks to give Rick the full cup.

the brunette nods to him and raises the cup to his lips. He takes a short drink this time as he put down the cup. "So tell me more about your old town? What did you do that made you le..." Rick's tone was cut short as he felt himself choke up a bit. He felt weird. The heat of the room was suddenly shooting through him like fire.

His palms felt sweaty and they were shaking like tremors. He looked around his vision blurry. He suddenly felt wobbly and light on his feet as he was about to stand to walk away he fell shortly after. But was soon caught by which he knows was Philip. He tried to struggle himself free as he felt the Governors hands grab his waist.

He can hear voices of concern, and he can also hear the Governors voice instigating there was nothing for them to worry about. That's when it hit the heated sheriff.

He drugged him.

He struggled even more as he tried to pull away from his grasp. But to no avail he was walked out of the bar and out into the streets.

His breathing was becoming hoarse now as the drug was now kicking in even harder now. He was still being pulled by the taller man above him. Suddenly he was flung into some trash bins and he tumbled over them. He can see slightly but not very good he can see he was in an alley way.

When Rick tried to raise himself from the ground to his feet. He felt his legs suddenly cross tightly with no warning and was squeezing. He felt a groan escape his throat and he instantly covers his mouth shut.

_What the hell kind of drug was that?_

Rick's curly locks was suddenly in a tight grip and as he was soon on his feet forcibly he was pushed to the wall his face hitting the bricks in front of him. He can already feel trickles of blood flow from his forehead.

If things cannot get worse from here you better believe it can. As he was trying to regain himself he felt a bulge hit his lower half grinding against him. Rick trying his best to wriggle away from the man as he continued to grind into him. But it was useless the governor had his arms in a tight lock.

"Hey Rick...remember when you wanted to know what happened between me and that town I was living in?" The governor quickly continued as he started to unbuckle his pants. "Well I woke up one day and decided to kill my family..." This made rick stop moving for only a second as he continued to struggle beneath the well groomed man.

As soon as he felt his pants with his underwear fall to his ankles, and the cold hitting his stiff member, that was leaking with precum. Rick shuddered and his head flew back. He bit his lip until blood was coming out refusing to make a sound from this man.

The psycho overtop him unbuckled as he let out a sinister smile to him. he continued from where he left off, "do you wanna know why I did it Rick?" As he only pushed his own pants down slightly to reveal his hard member. He grabs Rick's arms and twisted his body to face himself. He locked Rick's face in a tight grasp in his hands. "Cause when I woke up that day I remember I was about to kill you with my own two hands until Michonne humiliated me by killing me herself."

Rick's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the Governor who only chuckled in relish as to see the reaction that came from the former sheriff.

"I bet you remember me....I bet you are the Rick who I tried to kill back in that prison yard...before that bitch stopped me..." He said as he was leveling himself to Rick's hole. Rick didn't notice but one of his legs was up in the air as it was Philip who lifted it himself. "Well guess what Rick...I'm back....and....I want to remember the humiliation, the suffering, and the horror stricken face as I once had, on your face this time. This will be heaven for me to as it was me who will do it and no one can stop me..."

Rick can feel the governors tip started to enter his hole, and Rick tried thinking of countless ways he can struggle out of here, and he can also see how they will fail afterward. he closed his eyes tightly and starts to bite inside his cheeks trying really hard not to give him the satisfaction that he was right now scared and confused on what to do.

But before a hard rod enter him fully the governor was violently shoved off of Rick when a hand grasped the back of his collar. Philip felt a sharp pain strike to his gut as it was the figures knees who had hit him. He was then launched towards the ground.

Rick felt his knees go weak pretty soon he was falling forward but his body cut off from the ground when a broad chest was what hit Rick's face instead. His cheek felt smooth leather as he heard someone calling to him. It was Negan. He can't make out what the dark haired male was trying to say to him but he didn't care. He suddenly felt relief and protection from this man.

Rick didn't want to sleep he indicated to Negan he wants his pants back on. Negan complied as he reached down to lift rick's pants back around his waist. Rick didn't even bother with buttoning his pants he quickly went over to the governor who was writhing in pain. It was going to get worse when Rick gave a few kicks in his abdomen. Making him scrunch up into a little ball in pain.

Rick spit to the ground next to the governor as he went back wobbly towards Negan. He tried to remain calm and strong willed but was quickly kicked down by the drug. He suddenly felt his body go limp as he fell again forwards. Negan reached down quickly catching the brunette in his arms. He balances Rick on his shoulder as he started to walk back towards his Impala.

"Darling you are all kinds of fucked up right now..." Negan says as he tried his very best to ignore Rick's hard bulge in his pants right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a lot more tags for this story so comment on any you think I should add!


	10. What the actual fuck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens between Negan and Rick that will surely not be like anything Negan expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should really put the song work it by fifth harmony hopefully this will set the mood...

Negan opened up the door to his impala and slowly entered Rick into his vehicle. Rick still felt a little drugged up from earlier.

Ok a lot more messed up than earlier.

Whatever drug he used was really kicking his ass.

Negan fastened the seatbelt for the sheriff and shut the door next to him.

He turned around only to see Philip was nowhere to be seen.

God did that piss Negan off even more, he rubbed his chin and felt the pricks of his man hair on his finger tips.

He sighed annoyingly as he ran over to the drivers side.

He hated men like those, always hurting and taking advantage of those who are weak.

Not that Rick was weak, but hell Negan can already tell just by looking at the brunette next to him he was all kinds of fucked up.

Whatever drug he gave Rick it was really messing his body up physically. His struggling was weak when Philip was all over him.

The coach was just there to have a drink and just loosen up from this weeks activities he did with Rick.

When he noticed Rick who was at the other side of the club of him it made him curious, and yet intrigued at the same time.

But when he noticed Philip slipped something into his drink he knew something was very, very wrong.

_Well this is some fucked up shit..._

Negan rubbed the bridge of his nose as he furrowed his brows.

God what was he supposed to now. He can't just take him home, what if his kids thinks he did something, and if he takes the brunette to his house he surely think the wrong thing and off with his fucking head it goes.

He turns to the drowsy drugged up man next to him.

He was trying so hard to keep awake but boy did he suck at it.

His eye lids where completely closed and he looked up to the car ceiling.

God I guess the only way for him to be alright he needs to take him to the hospital to see what kind of drug that bastard was using.

He turned over his key, and with a roar from his impala starting up he shifted his gear into drive, and slowly drives from the parking space.

Fucking hell this wasn't supposed to be like this but here he was.

He takes another long loud sigh as he was driving through the streets. Street lights passing by.

He didn't even realize Rick was looking at him which made him jump from his seat a little.

"Fucking hell Rick, scared the shit out of me!" The dark haired male said a little loudly than what he wanted. He took another sigh. Fuck was he doing that more times than he wanted to. "Sorry... just a little antsy...fuck...."

Negan was still thinking of what the hell went wrong.

He wanted an easy weekend now here he was his paycheck in the passenger side.

_Wait paycheck?_

Yes this is a way he can get money and pay for his food for the next fucking month...but was Rick really just that?

"My head is dizzy..." Rick suddenly said pulling Negan out of his thoughts.

He looked over to Rick who was rubbing his forehead his eyes still closed.

He was sweating more than usual. "If you want cowboy you can lay on my lap?" Negan said jokingly trying to brighten the mood in the vehicle. Well trying to lighten the mood in his angered self at least.

_Wait angry?_

He didn't get an immediate response from Rick like the brunette was trying to process what happened in the last hour. The sheriff sighed as he looked around.

Negan smirked knowing Rick would never take that step.

He focused his eyes on the road his grin still plastered on his face. "Just joking, just trying to make this whole situation be-"

"I'll take the lap..." He didn't even notice the slightly younger man shifting his body to lay down.

Suddenly Negan felt a head and it's long hair fall slightly on his jeans. The weight of Rick's head was not heavy so it just felt right to Negan.

Negan looked down and he noticed Rick had his eyes closed.

Fuck if he wasn't driving he taken a picture.

Rick looked gorgeous once again.

His pale skin lightly shining thanks to his sweat and the street lights that keep passing by. His pink lips breathing in and out. His long curls was slightly moving from the driving.

God this image could really get Negan turned on.

But he needed to focus on the road, he turned to road hesitantly but continued his driving.

A moment of silence taken over the drive.

He turned the radio on and accidentally turned to a station that plays new hits from today, and boy did he hate todays music. Wasn't like the classics from way back then.

But he heard one that wasn't so bad. Well if the girls voice wasn't so fucking squeaky, maybe he be turned on by the females voice. Whoever she is.

He heard Rick moan slightly uncomfortable, did he hate the music?

Or was his impala really uncomfortable.

Whatever it was that moan made Negan shift uncomfortably a bit hoping not to wake the smaller man sleeping on his lap.

Suddenly he heard another girl singing a bit deeper than the previous one. God did she sound hot.

If things didn't go worst it just did for Negan; he felt Rick's hand shift to grab his thigh he was using it to help cradle his head.

But god did it turn Negan on.

Rick's head was hazy but he can feel it between his legs it was aching, and he can feel his uncomfortable clothes on his hard hot member making him twitch unbearably.

This song was not helping it's sensual beat of the chorus making him want to move more.

He felt Negan's thigh twitch.

He smells something funny in his nose and he can instantly tell it was the heat of Negan's crotch.

Making the smell intoxicating.

Negan was hoping nothing would wake Rick up he tried to ignore his urges to groan in his throat, but with Rick starting to feel up his thigh and start to rub his head against his hard di-

"Wait what the fuck!?" Negan jumped almost driving off the road but he quickly puts the car back to the road.

The chorus still playing but it instantly went to another chick's voice singing a different line of the song. "Rick what the fuck do you think your doing-" He hitched his voice going back only to snap his head back to the road.

Rick was rubbing his hand over his darkened jeans making the friction insufferable.

He felt cold air suddenly hitting his hard cock he didn't even fucking notice the fucker had unbuckled his jeans and zipped his pants down.

His jeans helping his cock stand a little.

God was this so good for him.

Rick kept rubbing he was also moaning.

Negan wanted to look down so badly wanted to see what was the cause of the little brunettes moans. He needed to stop. God did he want to stop.

He was able to find a spot instantly and swiftly turns his car over to a stop and parked it.

He looked down only to see a sight to behold.

Rick was rubbing his hard member as he was cupping his own crotch through his denim jeans.

Negan wanted to snap the wrists off his crotch but god did Rick know what he was doing then.

His hands rubbing the hard length until precum was spilling from his slit. "Goddammit..." Negan said lowly.

Rick looked at the member his eyes glazed he licked the bottom of his lips as it reached the corner of his mouth.

He moved his body upward to reach his dick; he was over top the heated member in his hands, and he flicked his tongue at the slit licking some of the precum off and in his mouth. Making Negan jump in his seat.

Rick waited no longer to get Negan's dick into his mouth. Suddenly taking the whole member into his mouth.

He wasn't the best at deep throating what with his gag reflexes halting his moves a little. But he had Negan in his mouth farther than he anticipated.

Negan moaned loudly as he combed his fingers through his hair. He held his fingers on the back of his head making sure he doesn't hurt the cowboy.

"Fuck Rick you're amazing" Negan moaned as he looked down in his seat.

His eyes still glazed he started to bob his head up and down on Negan's long thick length. Making Negan drop his head back.

Rick started to move his hands to unbuckle his own jeans. He stumbled a bit but he was able to unbuckle his jeans and he was able to shove his pants down. His legs started to raise to the seats resting on the softness. His back laid out on the seat covers.

Negan would've protested to his boots touching his nice leathered seats if the sight next to him didn't catch his throat. Rick was also dripping with precum, and his legs was twitching probably from the cold air touching it.

Rick started to move his other hand to his own and started to rub his dick in quick hard thrusts. His mouth still on Negan's as he was still moving his head upward and downward each time. Negan groaned in sheer pleasure.

God he could cum from just this but he needed it to stop before anything further happens.

Sure a lot has happened right now but he didn't want to have Rick this way. He wanted Rick to want him for him, and not by some stupid ass drug that a fucking asshole spiked him with.

He grabbed Rick's head cupping his cheeks with both hands. He pulled his face off from his dick gently. But the moan of displeasure meant that Rick was disappointed with the loss from his mouth.

"Hey, hey, I would totally want to fucking do this with you again. But not like this." Negan said rubbing his thumb on the cowboys cheek. "I want you in a different way..."

"But..." Rick said his face flushed with sudden embarrassment. "But what h-happened at our fi-first meeting..."

"That time? Fuck Rick I was just horny as fuck and just so excited I got to see you again. Fuck your stares can kill me if they wanted to the time. But I didn't want to do that when we actually first met, and I am truly fucking sorry if I made you think badly of me..." Negan said his toothy grin showing.

Rick looked into his eyes and can see no bluff in his eyes. But before he can anything to say he wasn't bad to him. Suddenly a sting from his penis started to make his eyes squeeze tightly. He grabbed the leather collar of Negan's jacket and pulled him in for support.

He moaned loudly next to his ear.

"Ffuck! Please Negan! Touch me! Please, please, please, it hurts so much!" Rick grunted as he pleaded to the broader man above him. He didn't know why nothing was working to ease the tension from below.

Negan was wide eyes as he can see Rick in clear pain over this drug. He didn't mind the pleas coming from the sheriff. But why the sudden begging? He looked down to see Rick trying to rub himself out but it seemed futile.

The darker haired male took in a deep sigh as he looked at the pained brunette who was curled up now still rubbing himself. "Fine..." Negan said which made Rick look at him with tears in his eyes. "But... Not any farther than this..." Negan said lifting a finger up to Rick.

Rick nodded shaking his head furiously as he was anticipating for Negan to make his move.

Negan looked down and analyzed Rick's body up and down. Licking his mouth as he moved his fingers to touch Rick's thighs. Rick twitched furiously as he let out a needy moan.

Wait... Did Rick want him this badly?

Negan rubbed his thigh even more. Rick indicated this for him to reveal himself more. He turned slightly on his back as he spread his legs to show his hard dripping dick.

Negan bit the lower part of his lip as he moved his hand up and clutched Rick's hands and started to move with his at the same time.

Rick moaned loudly at the sudden good movements on his shaft. Negan pressed hardly at the tip of Rick's dick and started to circle motion precum wetting his thumb.

Rick eyes widened at this sudden new vibration in him. It was far from good, it was amazing. But why was it only from Negan's touches. Negan hugged Rick's head and used his hand to lift his chin up. Negan was close to his face, and if Rick wanted to he can kiss him.

Negan kept his rythym until his hand was removed overtop Rick's hand. "Do it like that cowboy." Negan said a slight grin plastered on his face. Rick moaned the sensation was gone but it still felt good.

Negan leaned a bit further under Rick he played with his balls a little until he reached Rick's entrance. Rick's eyes grew wide as Negan's gaze was still locked to his.

Negan retreated his fingers and quickly slicked them up from his mouth. Before the broader darker man can return his fingers to his hole. Rick tensed he knew this would hurt even if it was lubed up. But boy did Rick want it so badly, he's had dirty dreams that ended in this exact situation.

He grabbed Negan's hands and moved them towards his own lips. He was drooling lots so it might slick up his fingers more. He entered the fingers to his mouth and licked up his fingers.

Earning a groan from Negan. Rick looked at him with lust after hearing the sound coming from the darker man. Negan just gave his toothy grin.

He removed his fingers from Rick's mouth and a trail of drool followed as he dragged his fingers back down to Rick's ass. With one finger he entered him slowly.

Letting Rick gasp and shudder to his fingers entering him. He waited for Rick to get used to his fingers.

When Rick nodded slowly and his gaze still locked with his own. The dark hazel eyed man started to move.

"Fuck!" Rick moaned out quickly from the hotness growing from his ass. He gasped as Negan kept on going with his movements.

"Don't stop your hands on your dick Rick..." Negan said as he whispered to his ear.

With that Rick moved his hands up and down. His head to his ears clearly flushed.

This new wave of arousal was making Rick loose his edge. God did he want more. "Fuck! Please Negan! More!" Rick said as he was growing impatient.

Negan would love to tease him and make him beg more. But the man was already in pain. Fuck it looks painful just looking at him. He entered a second finger and started to thrust into him deeper.

Rick arched his back as he started to move his hips more into his fingers. His moans quickening as each thrust was becoming so pleasurable.

"Fuck this shit is so fucking camera worthy..." Negan said as he was looking at Rick's erotic expressions. He decided to add a third finger.

Rick moaned loudly as he felt heat  next to him. God was Negan pulsing. So much. Rick decided to make the broader man feel good to.

Suddenly Negan gasped and groaned as he felt a hand grab his hard member. Rick was lucky it was still so sleak. He kissed the sides of the shaft and started to pump Negan up and down.

Negan stopped his movements for a second, earning a disappointed moan from Rick. he continued to move into Rick's ass stretching him nicely.

"Holy fuck your tight, wonder how that ass would feel on my dick..." Negan said as glanced at his moving fingers. Fuck Negan should watch out for anyone if they come. But he can't rip his sight under him. Plus he didn't give a fuck what anyone thought about him.

Rick moaned he finally lifted his head up as he reached his mouth to his dick he pushed his hard length into his mouth hitting the mouths of his cheek. Negan moaned loudly as Rick continued this.

Rick was shifting slightly so he be on his hands and knees but Negan was holding his shoulders from moving anywhere.

The former sheriff tried his best to work with this position. Bobbing his head up and down as his hand where pumping the rest of his shaft.

Rick suddenly felt himself close.

He was moving his hands faster into his touch and Negan took notice of this as he started to move roughly and also passionately into Rick. Rick moans and gasps where making Negan come close to the edge.

The loud moaning and the squishing sounds coming from eachother, They pulsated in eachother.

Negan grabbed Rick's hair as he tugged him away from his groin and with that he came on his face. Rick should've been disgusted but it felt so good to drive Negan this far to the edge. He also came on his button shirt. Negan pumping slowly with each cum drizzling out of Rick.

Rick was a complete mess now but he felt so good finally able to release his aching member.

Negan huffed out breaths as he laid his head back.

God what the fuck had  just happened...

The song was over a long time ago but Negan didn't fucking car about that

Negan felt a huge wave of disappointment hit him like he had done something so sinful.

Hell even for him this was to far....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long updating a lot has happened that kept me delaying my typing but don't worry I was just itching to type everytime I thought I had the chance!
> 
> But here ya go hopefully you all will like this! I tried my best to! thanks everyone for the support!  
> XOXOXO!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it guys it's so sad!! If I missed any tags please comment or message me any of them!!  
> Many more chapters to come soon!!


End file.
